


Favor (Previously-The Neighbors Son)

by Beelzeneth



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, size queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: You meet your new neighbors son.Series of oneshots originally from my Tumblr.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s), Clark Kent/Reader, Clark Kent/You, Superman/Original Femal Character(s), Superman/Reader, Superman/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter One- The neighbors son

Martha chuckled as you sat at her kitchen table grumbling over the papers in front of you.

“You do you lot have to do things so weird?! What the hell is this shit ?And what the fuck does that word even mean. Its not a word that’s the fucking alphabet in the wrong order! THEY MADE UP NEW WORDS Martha can you take me out back and shoot me please? At this point I think that’s my only option” You grunted resting your head on the table. Martha sighed rolling her eyes at your dramatic display you felt her slip the paper from underneath your head.

“Just whats gotten you so work up now girl….. Health insurance? Well its about damn time! You’ve been here four months …..I can see why this can seem difficult.” She scanned the documents and slapped the side of your head making you sit up.

“Come on up, right this one is the best value but doesn’t cover dental or opticians, so you have to pay for them, but it covers illness and emergancey care, if you choose the next one up you’ll get that and it also covers for maternity care.” She pointed out the different options, you knew that you’d been lucky in England to have the nhs but until now you didn’t know just how lucky.

“Can I upgrade? Like at a later date if I wanna have a one?” The older woman scanned the documents.

“Yes but you wont be able to claim anything for prenatal or maternity for at least six months after adding it to the policy.” You nodded you didn’t really see yourself accidentally falling pregnant for that you’d need to have sex and you’ve been on a dry spell since being here. You nodded taking the paper from her.“So I will just do that then” you said wanting it over and done with she sighed at you crossing her arms giving you ‘the look’ that every woman got when she became a mother.“How many have you looked at?” You shrunk under her stern gaze and rubbed the back of your neck nervously.

“Errr so far? In total? One” she sighed shaking her head at you, before pouring you both another coffee setting it in front of you,she hadn’t realized how lonley she had been once the farm house across the field had been empty not until you had moved in, all the way from England you had bought the house with your inheritance selling most of the fields to others in the area just keeping a small two acres around the house for yourself. She had met you the day you moved in coming over to introduce herself see if you needed help, you both instantly hit it off and it wasn’t long before she was looking out for you. It was hard for you to adjust to life here, loosing your dad was bad but she then found out that your mother had caused major problems practically chasing you out of the country, the woman had been unhappy with the will and wanted her 'half’ tho it wasn’t millions it was enough for you to live comfortably in the end you’d had to move as she kept coming around to the house causing problems and harassing you for money, you’d had to get away far away so settled in Kansas. It was different but a welcome change, slower and laid back sure sometimes you missed not being in the Hustle and bustle but you had everything you need, a comfy house ,decent car and an income from your books, you was an author writing adult books, tales of gorgeous cowboys, dominant business men and mafia king pin’s all falling in love with the women of their dreams with erotic twists and scenes that would make a porn star blush. Martha had been a huge help since you got here ,she had taken you under her wing watching over you and you’d become fast friends, always finding yourselves at each others houses helping each other out. You groaned as she shook her head at you knowing the look. There was a lecture coming.

“That’s just silly, you should look around compare prices and policies, it could save you a lot of money in the long run, especially you i mean your a trouble magnet how you haven’t already ended up in ER I don’t know?” You smiled sweetly at her

“Because a have a kind and loving neighbor to patch me up” you said casting a look to the scar on your arm where she had sewed you up after a nasty fall on some farming equipment in the barn. She huffed at you rolling her eyes kids. And you was a kid only twenty seven years old younger then her Clark, sometimes she asked you why you don’t go into town and meet some people your age you’d always cringe and shiver saying that they were to immature or just banged on about marriage and kids, which neither interested you in the slightest you were quite happy with things the way they were. Martha looked up as the dog perked up outside whining and yipping happily before she heard him

“Ma? You here?” She smiled as he entered the house wrapping her up in his arms she hugged him back.

“Clark? What are you doing here?” She pulled back a little seeing him upset she cupped his face.

“Oh god whats wrong? Is everything okay? Whats happened?”

“Its Lois…we had an argument I had to leave her Ma, its over she couldn’t see past the super-” Martha quickly shushed him as You stood awkwardly thinking it better to leave not wanting to intrude. The man snapped his head in your direction releasing his mum and you were floored he was stunning, sure she had showed you photos of her son but they didn’t do any justice. Tall broad and strong his biceps were fucking huge his chest tapered into a perfect v, dark hair hanging in messy curls atop his head some falling forward just skimming his eyes that were a glistening bright blue you felt your pussy clench violently. Fuck. You was so lost that you failed to notice him staring right back at you it was Martha clearing her throat that snapped you both out of what ever trance you’d both been put you under.

“Cheers for the coffee but I should get back and leave two to catch up, anyway this next chapter isn’t gonna write itself….. at this point I don’t think I’m gonna write it either.” You said with a chuckle Martha turned to you putting her hands on her hips.

“Oh no you don’t, your going park you butt right there and stay here to search other quotes” you gaped at her looking to her son he held up his hands staying out of it.

“Don’t you go looking to him,he wont help you” you huffed crossing your arms

“Did you just give me homework? It sounds like you gave me home work.” She nodded

“Damn right, health insurance is a big deal and you don’t just pick the first one that pop’s up on the internet” you pouted at her trying to change her mind she just stared you down tilting her head then you threw your hands up.

“Oh for fuck sake, fine I will look Jesus Christ” she nodded smiling not missing the way you and Clark was stealing glances at one another, well you stole glances Clark was out right staring. She slapped him upside the head.

“Don’t be rude son introduce yourself” he stuttered shyly flushing at being scolded before holding out a hand towards you quickly.

“Er Clark Kent nice to meet you Mrs?” You took his hand not surprised by how warm it was I mean this guy was hot, it only made sense right?.

“Miss Y/n Y/L/N but just call me Y/n everyone does….apart from your mum she calls me 'a pain in the ass’” he chuckled

“Then we already have something in common” you laughed as Martha motioned for you both to sit at the table smiling knowingly, she saw how Clark couldn’t look away how the sorrow in his eyes disappeared as he looked at you. Clark couldn’t tear his eyes away from you he gulped eyes raking over your form his mouth gone dry speechless. Wow. You was very attractive like you walked out of one of his fantasies, a tiny homely looking girl light tan with deep chocolate wavy hair in a short bob twisted in a half up do, tiny bun in the back with a few loose strands framing your small face that had a dusting of freckles from being out in the sun, tho he guessed that some were more permanent as they didn'tstop on your face trailing down into you blouse, his breathing hitched as his eyes couldn’t help peeking seeing the tops of you breasts spilling over the cups of your bra as you slouched over the table barely resting your elbow on it due to how small you was. His cock twitched you were very tiny the top of your head didn’t even reach the top of his chest, he estimated you to be around four foot nine maybe four foot ten he grunted a little, he did have a thing for smaller women, he loved that he towered over average sized women but you were like his dream girl,fuck if he didn’t want to fold you in half and fuck you senseless. His pants tightened at the thought, he bet you’d struggle to take him but given the chance he would find a way to impale you forcing your little body to take every punishing inch he grunted a quietly his stomach clenching. He quickly pulled his eyes away before either you would notice trying to calm his slightly ragged breaths this wasn’t like him at all, he had been raised a gentleman but sitting here he felt anything but. Drawing his eyes up to yours. Incredible, he got many compliments for his eye but yours were something else, one a light brown honey colour the other was the brightest green he had ever seen, like someone had captured an emerald with in it, he swallowed dryly again becoming hot under the collar twitching in his pants as he continued to assess you. He wasn’t sure what you was doing in his Mothers house but he had no complaints whatsoever.

“S-so Y/n your not from around here.” his voice cracked a little as he spoke you shook your head at him a little uncomfortable as Martha pottered about the kitchen busying herself with making a fresh pot of coffee, you moved to help her but she just shook her head at you.

“No I moved here four months ago from England, your mum has been helping me get settled, America is a lot weirder than I had initially thought” you giggled a little nervously crossing your legs trying to fight off the building tension between your thighs, it wasn’t every day you sat across for a delicious looking male, already picturing him as the main character in your next book with the amount of fantasies you were sure to come you’d probably have enough material for a whole series. He grit his teeth a little as his cock jumped at the melodious sound of your voice and thick southern British accent, he wouldn’t admit but your voice had now become his favorite sound of all, imagining just how high he could get it if you ever gave him a chance.

“Wow that’s pretty far, and you chose Smallville why not one of the big cities?” He asked as Martha walked across the kitchen washing up some dishes in the sink, you frowned she never did that when you was here, she was up to something.

“Well Gotham didn’t look to promising and I couldn’t find anything in metropolis, I didn’t have much time to move and when I saw the farm house I thought why not and bought it now I’m just across the field from your mum. I might get a small place in the city at some point but right now I’m quite happy here”

“You haven’t even been to metropolis yet and your already thinking of buying a place there? shouldn’t you check it out first? Maybe you could show her around when she does visit Clark? Take her to see the sights she’d like that? Wouldn’t you y/n?” Your jaw sort of hung open….was she trying to set you up with her son? You chuckled nervously seeing the smirk on the other woman face.

“Oh Martha he’s probably busy-”

“No! No I’m not, I’m not busy at all!…..I-I mean sure I could to show you around.” He interrupted you then flushed, Martha shook her head the boy wouldn’t know sublty if it bit him on the ass. You blushed sipping more of your coffee.

“Well if your sure… but I need to finish my book I’ve already postponed the release date once, don’t think the publisher will like another one” he smiled as his mother set down a cup and fresh coffee pot he refilled everyone’s cups as she took a seat at the head of the table sitting back watching you both fumble around your words blushing and stuttering, there was definitely something going on here and she was a little smug and had a feeling she was going to enjoy this next bit.

“Your a writer? What do you write?” You blushed bright at his question. Oh shit.

“Haha Yeah, well I sort of write books, fiction”

“I don’t think I’ve heard of you tho?” you looked down going beet red your pussy dampening your panties at the idea of him lying back in his bed reading one of your raunchy books.

“I use an alias so I don’t get any backlash” he looked a little surprised but it wasn’t uncommon even some journalists did this mostly if the do honest reviews of shops and services

“Oh so what type of fiction do you write children’s books?” You flushed more at his innocence looking to Martha who was snickering quietly to herself. She was going to be no help here whatsoever.

“No..Not children’s books…My stuff is more…Mature” you desperately looked to Martha eyes screaming. Help me!. poor Clark tilted his head a little not understanding why you seemed to be getting so embarrassed

“Oh for teens then?” his mother finally cracked up laughing out right at the face you pulled at him deciding to put an end to to sorry affair, it was painful to watch.

“Oh for god-She writes porn Clark! Erotica, Adult fantasies” Clark spat his coffee not ready for that at all, coughing and spluttering,you got up quickly just dodging the drink sprayed in your direction.

“MARTHA!..Oh shit are you okay big guy?” Patting to poor mans back as Martha sat there sipping her coffee smirking into her cup.

“What? Like I’m wrong? we’d be here all day if I’d let that pan out” You flushed at her words as he finally caught his breath before you sat back down and sunk in your seat mortified she just came out and said it.

“Ah okay then wow I didn’t expect that….I mean you look so cute…Not that I don’t think you can be sexy and cute cos you are shit I mean er what do I mean?…Its just not what I’d have thought you’d write….But there’s nothing wrong with that, I imagine its quite hard NO!no not hard…Not that its easy that’s not what I meant just that it would be hard-Difficult! difficult it would be difficult to write.” Martha laughed out loud having the time of her life as you both flushed bright red, Clark was trying to talk himself out of his own embarrassment, you on the other hand just Blinked at him as he had a melt down so red he looked like his head was going to pop, finally taking pity on him you interrupted his babbling.

“Its okay…I get what you mean…Sometimes its… Difficult but you just you know keep at it…” Martha smiled oh yes you two definitely liked each other, now if only she could find a way to set you up together. An awkward silence fell over the kitchen as you fiddled with your cup a little and Clark trying to look anywhere but you failing miserably, she decided to have some mercy and change the subject and let you know that he was available all at once.

“So you and Lois are over for good this time?” You leaned back in your seat watching his face drop you couldn’t help feel sorry for him.

“Yeah, she just kept pushing, wanting me to be someone I’m not, to play that part all the time I’m sick of it! it started got to the point I no longer had any choice, I’d do what ever for a quiet life even if it made me unhappy” Martha sighed at him she had seen this coming for a long time but had to step back and let him figure it out for himself.

“Clark I’m sorry things didn’t work out I really am but she would never be satisfied until everything went her way you knew that"he nodded solemnly sighing you could tell who ever this Lois was had meant the world to him.

"I think I knew deep down she wasn’t the one, I just thought if I carried on, if I stuck with it she would see how it was effecting me and change just a little for my sake. Just like I did for her you know?”

“She was never going to son, in her eyes you had become what she wanted so she didn’t have to change at all but she forgot the most important thing in a relationship that’s its give and take she forgot to be what you needed” Martha held his hand he sighed looking at her nodding.

“Well this happened just over three weeks ago and she is still carrying on like we are together, like nothings changed! showing up at my apartment when she feels like it and throwing a fit when i don’t let her in and is telling everyone I’m her date to this party now I’m stuck, I don’t want to go with her but if I go alone then she’s going corner me.” he sounded exhausted and fed up and slightly bitter towards this woman and with good reason you knew how this type of thing could were on someone, you’d seen it first hand growing up.

“Party? what Party?” he waved his hand at his Mothers question

“A staff party celebrating another award and I don’t want to go alone, if I do I know I will end up going back to her I really don’t want to. So need to find someone else but there is no one shes still letting everyone think we’re together! and none of them want to be on her bad side. I just need a woman to pretend to be my girlfriend for one night”

“Now Clark that’s not fair on whoever you take, your a handsome boy and anyone you take might really like you it could crush them if they find out your using them. You can’t use one women to prove a point to your ex it isnt right your father and I raised you better then that.” You interrupted before she could lay into him anymore.

“I can understand what he is getting at tho, sorry to interrupt and if I’m being out of line tell me, but she sounds like my Mother, relationships are give and take, you can’t just take and take and expect your other half to put up with it, Clark if you need someone to go with you to make it clear your finished with her I will go with you, no strings attached or hard feelings but women who think everything should revolve and change around them and their needs really fucks me off!! especially when they pull that shit on a sweet genuine person, in the end these women just destroy the men their with. I don’t know you very well but Martha raised you so you can’t be that bad and that’s enough for me.” You hissed some of the words it was like your parents all over again. Your mother was spoilt and selfish always demanding that your father change the way he was for her, you had watched as he had given up everything for her but it was never enough, he had to play a part and it ate away at him for years sending him into a deep depression, yet she never did anything in return or tried to help him. In the end, you at seven years old had found him trying to commit suicide. The thought of you being the one to find his body was what broke the camel’s back he threw her out the next day then tried divorcing her but she wouldn’t sign the papers so instead they remained separated she had nothing so you was left in your dads care, he was happier then ever but the damage had been done he never found anyone else, she hung around every few months trying to weasel her way back in missing the money more than her family, when she didn’t get her way she tried to destroy any happiness he found. Luckily he had sense enough to rewrite his will and piddle away the money in the account he had left to her his final fuck you to her was when the executor of the will read out that you was left with the car, house and just over seven hundred and eighty thousand pounds the housekeeper Susanna was left the holiday home in Devon and forty thousand pounds and your mother well she got twenty nine pound sixty seven pence and was aloud to have the expensive china that the Susanna had been instructed to smash after his passing….Yeah your dad was a bastard but it was funny as fuck. That’s why you had to leave she kept coming to the house harassing you for money. The restraining order hadn’t worked so you decided to move you had the means to do it so went for it, she would never find you here and couldn’t use the fact shes your mother to find you because you wasn’t a minor the cherry on top the account that your dad was leaving for your mother was what he used to pay for your college and university. Martha sighed knowing why you got so wound up and you was right Lois was similar to your mother.

“You’d do that? Really?” You nodded to him smiling

“Absolutely I ain’t afraid of no American…. apart from your mum shes scary as fuck, but seriously I can handle anything she tries to throw at me and you can show me around town while your at it, I’m guessing its in metropolis? when is it?” Martha sat back a little stumped turns out she wont have to set you two up after all.

“Err Its this Saturday ,you sure you want to come what about your book?” you waved him off

“Its fine Clark I can bring my laptop and work on it in the hotel” he nodded grinning wide suddenly excited about this next week then faltered.

“Don’t bother booking a hotel you can stay with me for the week after all your doing me a huge favor its the least I can do to repay you” he chose to ignore his mothers raised brow. She had a few guesses at exactly how he was planning to pay you back and she doubted it was just going to be bed and breakfast…. probably breakfast in bed if the looks he gave you were anything to go by, not that she minded you would be a better fit for him anyway. Call it mothers intuition but she got the feeling that Clark would be around a little more now that you were just across the field.

“Oh no I couldn’t! a hotel would be fine”

“I insist I would love nothing more then to have you to myself for the week” Martha tried to bite back a laugh, she never realized how cheesy her son was trying to flirt, no wonder he didn’t have much success but she could see you fall for it hook line and sinker as you flushed squirming in your seat a little, he smirked at you from across the table getting more confident, he liked to think that he had already caught you. Prick he new exactly what he was doing as he leaned back man spreading, making your walls clench.

“You could spend the week ,we can catch a train tomorrow afternoon if you like, be back in time for dinner there’s a nice diner near my apartment” you nodded a little suddenly feeling like one of the women in your books flustered heart racing a mile a minute as the man of your dreams offers to take you away from the boring daily routine. The question was were you brave enough to follow through with it, hell you’d moved to the other side of the world on a snap decision, spending a week alone with a drop dead gorgeous man should be a breeze, it didn’t take long to decide giving him a shy smile nodding as you had butterflies in your tummy. His face lit up

“Great I will check the train times It’s Sunday service but there should still be some in the afternoon”

“Perfect! I should go and pack then I suppose,Martha if I leave a key here could you watch the house for me and feed the fish when I’m gone” she nodded quickly excited but anxious at the same time, hoping that you would hit it off with Clark but at the same time apprehensive about how fast you was going, after all you only just met, but you were both adults and could handle yourselves and she knew you’d be safe with him.

“Oh is it formal or what?”

“Oh yes, its theme is Hollywood glam”

“Oooo I’ve got the perfect dress, any way I’m off and will see you both tomorrow be back around eleven tomorrow morning?” he stood nodding walking you to the door making you swoon inside as he opened the door above you reminding you just how big he was, a gentle giant.

“I-I’ll see you tomorrow then Clark” he leaned down to your ear whispering

“Can’t wait, sweet dream’s Y/n I know mine will be” you gasped as he pulled away winking chuckling at your hot cheeks, he could have a lot of fun making you blush he decided as you turned quickly scampering down the stairs away from the house towards yours, who’s roof you could barely see over the crops from this distance. He stayed there leaning on the door frame arms crossed groaning watching your ass sway as you made your way into the brakes in the crops what the tractors used to get across the field disappearing into the high crops.

“So you like her then?” he jumped back bumping into the door frame making it creak a little at his mothers sudden appearance, she giggled folding the tea towel in her hands.

“Wow you must have taken a shine to her if your so mesmerized by her or more specifically her backside, that I can sneak up on you,I haven’t been able to do that since you were a little boy.” he chuckled embarrassed that she’d caught him staring

“Not that I think you would but Clark? don’t play with her feelings okay? shes a good kid and had it tough over the past few years and she doesn’t need a heart break on top of everything else” he snapped his head to his mom.

“Ma you know I wouldn’t-” she fixed him with a look

“You just admitted in there that you was going to use some poor girl to make a point to Lois and I’m telling you now if you hurt her I wont be impressed”

“I wouldn’t do that to her, I wont hurt her I promise, but I would like to get to know her more…see if we could you know” she smiled softly at him

“I’m just saying your a handsome man and she could fall for you easily, don’t use her as a rebound.” he sighed she had a point but after seeing you all thoughts of Lois died.

“I like her Ma do you-do you think maybe she could like me to? this time have a relationship with me, get to know Clark Kent before Superman? that Clark could be enough this time?” that made her pause clenching the cloth in her hands twisting it, there was something in the way he said that, so unsure and hopeless she fumed inside his confidence was knocked she felt like she was speaking to the shy beaten down preteen he once was. He truly believed that Clark Kent wasn’t good enough anymore and there was only one person to blame for that,it was with those words she realized that Lois had hurt him and hurt him bad, she sighed pulling him down kissing his cheek then cupped his cheeks making him look her in the eye.

“Now you listen to me and you listen well. You are good enough and you are loved, I don’t know what Lois has put into your head, and for her safety I don’t think I should know, but you forget it right this instant! you hear me?” he nodded a little still unsure as Martha searched his eyes for a little glimmer of confidence but her heart clenched when she couldn’t find any, that confidence from earlier must have been false bravado. Lois was lucky she wasn’t going to metropolis herself she’s probably kill her for hurting her baby, tho she’s sure Y/n was going to rip her apart in her stead it was a pity she wouldn’t be there to see it.

“I think Y/n is already smitten with you and that you’d be good for one another. I’ve only known her four months but She doesn’t try to be anything she’s not, she takes people as she sees them and doesn’t have time for all the games other women play its why we get along so well. And as a side note she has never reacted like that to any one else’s attempts at flirting trust me there have been quite a few try when we’ve been out and she shut them down….Quite brutally now that I think of it. But if your serious about her give it your all I don’t think you will be disappointed I think you’d be a good match.” she wiped under his eye as they welled a little with unshed tears.

“Y-you really think she could like me?” he asked in a small voice.

“There’s no doubt in my mind that she already does, you think she’d agree to spend a week with you if she didn’t? Honestly if you both hadn’t made plans I was going to play matchmaker myself. Now why don’t you go have a cold shower? and I can start on dinner”

“Cold shower?”

“You think I haven’t notice your problem?” he flushed laughing wiping at his eyes and pulling his top down a little trying to cover the tent in his pants as she walked back into the house patting his back.

“Oh shit! You think she notice to?!” his mother laughed shrugging

“Who knows I mean she was checking you out to” as she entered the kitchen he stood there dumbfounded

“What Are you sure? I didn’t notice”

“You wouldn’t your a man, now go have a shower you are not eating at the table like that” he groaned shaking his head closing the front door making his way up the stairs to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter Two- I didnt know this was a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up on a date unknowingly.

You quickly cut across the field to your little blue farm house, heart racing as you replayed his words over and over. Squealing girlishly. Wow he was hot, soo hot and sweet he seemed shy but he definitely knew he was attractive. Shit this was so crazy but you trusted him. Martha had told you lots about her Clark, that he was shy and been raised a true gentleman, he was kind and it sometimes caused him problems smart, gentle and loving a true catch by the sound of it. He had seemed all these things and more, you scaled the steps to your house running straight to the master bedroom pulling out a pink medium sized suitcase before gathering clothes you’d need, then your essentials pajamas underwear, make up bag and a hair kit. Finally you came to the dress you would wear on the night you smiled you would look stunning if you did say so yourself. After deliberating packing then repacking you looked up at the clock nine pm sighing you decided it was time for a shower then bed. Making your way to the bath room you were flooded with thoughts anticipating what was to come. You debated on weather to epilate, honestly you couldn’t be bothered but decided it would be best to just in case anything did happen between you a the blue eyed hottie. You quickly washed your hair epilating your legs then shaved tidying up the apex of your thighs a little not that it needed much doing to it, it was your legs you never bothered with. You couldn’t help but moan as you used the shower head to rinse yourself,rocking forward as the spray hit your sensitive clit biting your lip as you imagined him there with you, a burning hand pushing you back against the cool tiles pinning you with one hand on your ribs fingers splayed almost covering your whole rib cage, you size kink was well and truly activated by the hulk of a man you hummed imagining how he would use his size and strength to hold you still ,use it to man handle you, manipulate you into any position, to fuck you anyway he saw fit weather you liked it or not. You thought about how he navigate the shower head between your open legs forcing the spray on your heated core, angling it to graze you swollen clit. FUCK. You grunted head falling back to the wall widening your feet letting the warm water hit your bundle of nerves mouth open panting as you lost yourself in the fantasy, he’d tease you moving the water in small circles the back and forth letting it caress you from your ass all the way up to your tender clit leaning over you, crowding you with his huge form. You shivered you wouldn’t be able to escape, not even if you wanted to, his piercing blue eyes would be all you saw as you managed to open your eyes mewling softly , he’d have to audacity to still look a little shy as he toyed with you. Finally he’d let his hand slip down your body dragging the pads of his heated fingers in slow patterns, your hand followed as you held your eyes close imagining he was there instead, he would ghost them along your seam slow, prying your lips apart, but once he opened you up he wouldn’t waste time spearing you with one then two digits stretching you, tormenting your walls as his thick fingers easing their way inside you crooking them forward scissoring them trying to prepare you for his cock, he would move slow at first then fast forcing you into a sudden climax.

“AH OH FUCK YES C-Clark shit hah!~” you cried out his name as you came across your own hand bucking and twisting as you held the water firm on your erect clit the whole time panting hard as you came down finally pulling the water away for a few moments the cursing as you returned it to wash away your mess that still clung to you. Fuck that was good but something tells you that once you get to bed you’d be forcing another few climax’s out of yourself over him tonight.

Clark laid in bed his jaw clenched growling trying to keep quiet not wanting to disturb his mom, erect cock in hand furiously pumping it, he’d been at this now for nearly half an hour, the same as you. In this moment he didn’t know if his super hearing was a gift or curse. He could hear you, crying out for him as you fucked yourself in your bed across the field, he could even hear the fucking vibrator be turned up a notch as you cried out high and desperately for him once again panting and groaning. He grunted as he closed his eyes concentrating on the soft whimpers he had half a mind to go over there and fuck you properly, pin you down and force feed you his cock….not that there would be any forcing from the sounds of it you’d be happy to oblige. That toy wouldn’t compare to anything he could Would do to you, fuck you’d be so tight for him, even with how wet you’d be he’d have to be careful not to hurt you, that’s not to say he would be gentle. No. He would be delicate enough not to break bones or tear you but that was about it. He grunted tightening his fist until, it was slightly painful, just the way he liked it. He always put his pain kink down to the fact he couldn’t ever really get hurt, he was indestructible, the man of steel, but when he first discovered this as a teen he thought he was weird for enjoying it so much, strange that he would get off faster if his sensitive erect cock was pinched and pulled at or squeezed painfully tight. It then developed into a size kink, wanting to find the smallest woman he could that would give him that delicious pain and pleasure mix that he craved. He grunted biting his other hand as he panted harshly hearing you begin to come undone again moaning out for him, thinking about him. He wondered what you was imagining, if it was the same as him, he could see it now him standing up right with you folded in half before him, hooking your bent leg over his arms as he pulled them up to your sides knees nearly at your armpits as he pulled them back, facing away from him as his hands threaded together cupping behind your neck holding your entire weight on his forearm as he pulled and pushed Into you pounding away, you’d cry and moan for him, begging him to slow down as it was to much, he wouldn’t tho he’d just tell you to enjoy the ride and fuck you until you felt him for days, stuffing your tight little cunt full until you’d struggle trying to get away from him, it’d be impossible tho, you wont get away until he decided to let you which was unlikely, not until he floods your tiny pussy, even then he knew it wont be just the once, no it normally took four or five rounds to empty his balls and you’d be getting the full dose each time, weather it was down your throat, in your cunt or across your tits if he played his cards right he hoped he could spend himself in that prefect peach of an ass either way you was getting all of it. He groaned throwing his head back hearing you finally come down from your high panting laughing a little hoarse from your screams, you’d be more than hoarse when he finally finished with you, you’d loose your voice completely after he hung your face off the side of the bed and plowed your throat he gave one final harsh pinch with the side of his thumb and pointer finger imagining breaching your cervix and came the hardest he thinks he ever has jerking his hips seeing stars for a second, he was so lost in his orgasm he thought he was going to fall out of bed.

“Oh-fuck yes yes fuck baby so tiny and tight for me fuckfuck fuck that’s it ugh!"He came in thick powerful ropes, thankfully he had angled himself up towards his chest when he finished not getting any on the sheets cumming across his stomach and chest instead, he was a little shocked as a few drops had made it to his collar bone. He panted resting an arm across his closed eyes catching his breath as his cock finally seemed sated for now, he listened he could hear the relaxed heartbeat of his mother he hadn’t woke her which was good, he was embarrassed being caught as a teen and he would hate it even more now. He turned his head a little listening out for you he was greeted with you moaning drowsily about drenched sheets then a few moments later light snores you was out like a light, he chuckled you’d fucked yourself into a coma just for him. He smiled moving his arm from his eyes a relief flowed through him. His mom was right you did like him, he might just be good enough for you after all, he was going to try and win your heart over the next week, determined to make Saturdays party you first time together he exhaled content tucking himself back into his boxers then made for the bathroom to clean himself up flushing the toilet roll away when he finished making his way back to bed hands behind his head. He was frustrated and hurt when he came here today, wanting his moms advice on how to get over Lois and now he was happy and for the first time in a long time hopeful, he could definitely see himself with you but didn’t want to rush, he was finding peace with the fact that he had been falling out of love with Lois for a long time, all she seemed to go on about now was the next article she could write about Superman even going so far as to ‘accidentally’ fall out of a moving car into oncoming speeding traffic so she could,write about how she was saved. That particular one had made him very angry. Bottom line she wanted him to be superman day and night,she even started calling him Kal when not in the office. Then there was the sex now he wasn’t against role play in the bedroom, quite the opposite but it would be nice to hear his name every once in a while, his human name the one he has grown up with and as for using his powers he didn’t mind occasionally but they aren’t toys or party tricks, it got exhausting, he sees being superman as a job in itself, but it was a job Lois never gave him time off of, he drew the line when he found it hard to relax and just be himself that was when he new he had to call it off. He nearly lost who he was to a symbol of hope, he knew if that happened he would have grown to hate superman and everything it stood for which could only end in disaster. The whole situation had been weighing him down for the best part of a year as he tried to deny it, putting the break up off willing her to change and when she didn’t he finally called it quits and has felt guilty ever since, until today that is. After meeting you today and getting them nervous flutters in his stomach again he felt nothing but relief over it, he knew it was the right thing to do, this is what it should feel like, light and happy, care free and warm. For the first time in what felt like years he fell asleep with a smile across his face.

The next evening you found yourself in a quaint little diner near Clark’s apartment for dinner after spending the day exploring the city. Clark couldn’t take his eyes off you, you were stunning dressed in a floral print button up shirt that you had tied in the front showing a small patch of skin of your tummy and high waist light blue jeans showing off your curves , he groaned inwardly the jeans were like a second skin cupping your ass perfectly your hair was down and you had spent most of the day tucking it behind your ears, a nervous habit he assumed. All day there had been casually flirting on both parts which gave him hope that you was interested in more then just a quick fuck still tho it was torture watching other men giving you looks and not being able to do anything ,you laughed a little nervous as he leaned in over the table as you waited for your food.

"So Ma said you moved here four months ago bit of a jump what ,made you decide to come all this way?”

“Well my parents were separated , my mum was well-to put it bluntly she was like Lois, she wanted my dad to be something he’s not and she destroyed him constantly chasing her version of perfection without any care to how unhappy she was making him in the end it drove him into a deep depression. One day he had a wake up call and threw her out he tried divorcing her but she wouldn’t sigh the papers she kept trying to make his life worse didn’t want him to move on she used me as an excuse to keep hanging around…Dad was well off I think that’s the reason she wouldn’t leave. When he passed away mum was left hardly anything even our housekeeper got more then she did, he really fucked her over for the hell she put him through. After the will was settled she kept harassing me for money and the house each week another sob story and another amount. One time I felt sorry for her and let her in she got me drunk and tried to make me give her the deeds for safe keeping that was the last straw after that I started searching online and after about a week I found the farm house It needed a lot of work doing to it but I liked that… I fell in love with it and put in an offer straight away. Three weeks later I was on the plane” he blinked it was a little sad you ran to the other side of the globe to avoid your mother.

“Wow did you ever tell her?” You shook your head

“No she came over when the the day before I left I let her in and she lost her shit screaming about where all the stuff was and I told her it had been packed she asked why and I told her that I was moving she thought i was just moving across the county she flipped when i told her I was coming to America and never coming back, she asked where but I wouldn’t tell her it ended in an argument she called me a thief and said some shit then left she was just angry that I like my dad had figured her out.” He looked shocked how could a mother do such a thing, but then again money is the root of most evil.

“That must have been hard”

“No not really she hadn’t been in my life since I was seven when my dad threw her out and I knew what she had done to him fuck I was the one who found him when he tried-I mean it wasn’t a big loss” he picked up on the correction but decided not to push it.

“So you came over here to get away?” You nodded sipping your pepsi

“Yeah in a way I should thank her its the best thing I’ve ever done, its strange and I still get a little confused at times as you saw with the whole,chip incident earlier but I really like it over here, smallville is wonderful and much more laid back” he smiled biting his lip as your face lit up.

“Well I for one am glad you made the move” he winked at you you giggle blushing. Busying yourself fiddling with the straw in your drink.

“So my mom? When did you meet her?” You looked up quickly.

“Oh she came over the day I moved in, I was lucky she did i was freaking out it had just sunk in that I was over here completely on my own and didn’t have a clue what I was supposed to do, I had nothing to eat the trucks were held up and I couldn’t figure out how to turn on the electricity I just sort of sat on the porch with my carry on luggage and broke down she came over with a peach crumble and a bottle of wine and we spent the morning on the porch eating it from the tray and she showed me the fuse box in the basement which I didn’t even know the house had to turn on the electricity then went back home coming over with more wine my stuff showed up at lunch time by that time we were both a little tipsy and we have been friends ever since, she helped me sell the fields on the property to the local farmers in return I gave her the small paddock on your side of the road that came with the house. Every time I get confused, need help or if I’m bored I’ll pop over to bug her” he laughed not exactly sure what to expect but honestly he didn’t know what he was expecting but you getting drunk and eating crumble together wasn’t a scenario he could ever have imagined. You were interrupted when your food arrived. He watched as you closed your eyes moaning a little at your fully loaded burger grunting at the sound a little, fuck did you have to make them noises he though as he twitched a little, you stopped looking at him staring at you

“What? Is everything okay?” He snapped out of it

“Yes just nice to see a girl with a healthy appetite ,don’t get that much around here” you giggled a little

“Yes well the bigger I get the bigger the boobs” he blushed unconsciously glance at your chest you snickered catching him as he started to eat, he enjoyed your company as you spent the time flirting and getting to know each other, you were easy to talk to and laid back, full of funny stories about your home and the differences you’d noticed being here. He was enamored with you the whole time. He told you about his work and the different articles he had written then just out of curiosity he brought up the topic of Superman wanting to hear your views

“Superman? He’s the flying one the lycra and bed sheet right?” He bellowed a laugh slapping his thigh a little.

“Well I’ve never heard him referred to like that before!”

“I’m not wrong tho am I? I suppose I think he’s cool I think people should cut him some slack I mean he is doing more for others than most, leave the man alone you know?” He smiled nodding he found it refreshing to hear something other then the same old 'he should reveal himself’ or the negative 'he’s an alien and should go home’

“Yeah I agree, so you wouldn’t want to know who he was? Or for him to reveal himself?” You leaned back in your seat then shook your head

“No honestly I’m not that interested, he saves people and that should be enough, he don’t have to but he is and that shows that he is a better person then me but then again I’m lazy, as for revealing himself I think we owe it to him to let him have a bit of normality, I mean he was here his whole life, living just like one of us then suddenly one day he had to step up and kick the shit out of that other fuck nut. I feel a little sorry for him” you sighed he frowned that he hadn’t heard before

“Sorry for him?” You nodded offering him some of your chips that he had been eyeing up.

“Yeah he was never really given a choice was he? One day he was normal like you and me living his life the next being called out by the freaky one with the buzz cut and lisp” he leaned forward stealing more chips fries off your plate.

“Well he did have a choice he could have stayed hidden” you scoffed

“With them holding the world as hostage, he had to think of his loved ones he must have a family and friends you can’t live your whole life without having people you want to protect” he smiled wide his eyes soft, you were the complete opposite to Lois she felt like he should tell everyone who he was believing that if he proved he was one of you people would accept him more, not that most didn’t but a few still held him responsible for what happened.

“So you wouldn’t mind if he swooped down and took off with you?” You laughed “Depends, if I’m falling to my death I’d appreciate a lift, but if he did it for shits and giggles…. well there’d be more shitting then giggling I tell you that much I’m not one for heights” he roared up unable to stop the bellowing laughs from escaping

“You think I’m joking I threw up once because I wore heels…..okay I was a little drunk and the stairs were glass but that’s not the point I am just uncomfortable with heights I don’t even wear high heels anymore kitten heels only” he smiled shaking his head

“Gotcha no heights” he said stealing more fries off your plate making you roll your eyes. Once you’d finished your food he lifted his glass to you, you followed suit raising your glass.

“To our first date?” you blushed at him not realizing he had classed this as a date but was ecstatic trying not you squeal in excitement.

“Date? I didn’t know this was a date Mr Kent?” He smiled sheepishly then cleared his throat nervously his voice wavered a bit.

“Well that’s only if you want it to be?” You stared at him making him squirm a little then smiled nodding

“Yes I would like that But for the record if you’d asked me I wouldn’t have turned you down” then tapped your glass with his

“R-really you would have said yes?” You smiled at his flustered expression it was strange how one moment he was confident then the next a sweet shy teddy bear, you knew it must be something to do with his ex but you was patient enough to wait it out, he has had his confidence knocked and you were determined to build it back up.

“Clark would you like to go out to dinner again tomorrow? Make it our second date” He stuttered flushing as you held on to his hand across the table then nodded smiling.

“Yes I-I’d love that” you smiled at that.

“So what do you think? Seriously?” He asked walking down the road as you left the diner you tilted your head a little staring up at him he squeezed your hand.

“About what?”

“Well we only met yesterday and you only came here to help me with my ex ,I just wanted to know what you really think about all this? About me?” He tried to keep his nerves at bay as he asked you, he wanted to know straight away what your thoughts were, as soon as the question left his mouth he wanted to take it back dreading your answer. You felt a little sorry for him, what ever his ex had done had really knocked him, you hummed lightly, wanting to pick your words carefully, you had to get across that you really did like him and wanted to pursue him and not just for his looks either.

“Fine enough dicking about I like you, really like you, I’m really attracted to you Clark, not just your looks, your sweet, kind and I’ve had a brilliant time today laughing more than I think I ever have on a first date, it true we have just met but I’m not someone to waste time or beat around the bush, I like you a lot if I thought nothing would come of this I wouldn’t be here…I know that you’ve been hurt but I-I do feel there’s something between us, something has just sort of clicked and would like to explore it if you would like to.” His heart soared at your words and his shoulders relaxed letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Really? You really want to try? And not just be friends?” He said in slight disbelief you nodded

“Like I said I felt something and I definitely want to carry on and see where this takes us.” He grinned wide tucking you into his side

“Good I was so afraid you didn’t feel the same!” Silence fell over you, you could feel there he was thinking to hard, he took a deep breath and turned to you smiling then leant down ever so slowly,tentative and nervous giving you every opportunity to back away but you didn’t leaning in closer to him wanting him to make the decision, he made a slow decent licking his lip lightly,you braced yourself your breathing hitched as he descended towards you shifting a little, you cautiously rose to meet him but he hovered lips just above yours breath fanning across your lips unsure he was thinking to much you could see it you made the decision for him standing on your tip toes pressing your lips to his in a sweet kiss, moving in sync he melted into the kiss before opening his mouth wrapping his arms around you pulling you flush against him groaning as he grabbed your ass in his huge warm hands tugging you towards him leaning down so you could plant you heels back on to the floor. You mewled winding your arms around his neck locking your fingers together playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He licked at your lips coaxing them open once you did you whined as his tongue wrapped around yours twisting and licking dominating your mouth then he slowed his movements relishing in the kiss holding you tighter to him afraid you’d leave, you grunted softly then pulled back for air before gasping then dragging him back this time more desperate you dove straight in running your tongue across the inside of his mouth moaning fucking his mouth with your tongue trying to taste him as much as you could grinding against Him slowly making him shiver before biting at his bottom lip sucking it harshly. Then pulled away panting. His face glowed a bright red no doubt your did to, you stood by his side and he pulled you in under his arm squeezing your bicep reassuringly.

“So we are dating now then?” He asked still trying to calm his heart beat, yours was racing to which didn’t help.

“I would say so yes.” He smiled down at you resting his face on your Head kissing it every now and then unable to stop now.

“Good, I couldn’t stand everyone looking at you today unable to do anything about it” you faltered as he growled the words out. You flushed, the possessiveness in his voice was enough to make a girl swoon.UGH.Panty dropping you all but melted at his words clenching.

“Oh really and what are you gonna do about it then?” You asked a cheeky grin he raised an eyebrow

“This” it was the only warning you got before you squealed he lifted you up wrapping your legs around his waist pinning you to the nearest wall grinding slow against you making you moan into him, your clit erect almost instantly as he rocked across it threw your jeans, the cotton of your panties becoming a damp, he laughed a little as you wriggled against him trying to get away not wanting to seep threw onto your pale jeans his hands merely held you firm as his cock throbbed against you, you could feel it hot and twitching he rubbed harder moaning into your mouth as he took your breath away, kissing you deeper than before, almost trying to devour you as he licked into your open mouth then coiled his tongue around yours caressing it with a thrusting motions making you groan lightly before he began sucking yours into his mouth pulling away he trailed a few light kisses down your neck then licked at your neck just below your ear nipping it before opening his mouth wide biting down and sucking heavily, you cried out arching into him pressing your core firmly onto his very eager cock making him hiss and pull away he grunted keeping your rocking hips still looking at his work a dark bruise forming on your neck high enough that it wont be getting covered any time soon he puffed out his chest a sense of pride then leaned forward kissing it softly making you sigh then ran his nose across it before speaking lowly into your ear.

“There we go now everyone will see that your all mine” you whimpered as your pussy shuddered he hissed feeling it. Then set you back down chuckling lightly as he spotted the wet patch on your jeans you followed his gaze and gasped mortified

“Oh my god Clark I’m so sorry! that is so embarrassing!” You panicked and felt like you could cry covering your crotch and ass looking around for something to hide it with he smirked a little he couldn’t help being smug, that was just a little taster and you’d soaked yourself through.

“Nothing to be sorry for its very flattering! But here use this” shrugging off his jacket you accepted it gladly pulling it over your arms and holding the neck breathing in his scent, he groaned in his chest. It drowned you, the hem falling to your knees ,You looked perfect. He will definitely be putting you in his clothes more often, he cleared his throat tugging on his jeans rearranging himself then took hold of your hand walking towards his apartment. Yes today had been good but something tells him this week would only get better and better.


	3. Chapter Three- Because it's the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day of the party and Clark makes himself clear.

You whined sprawled out across the sofa below Clark, his hips snug against your own as he wriggled his way between your thighs, a spot that he had become accustom to the past week slipping himself here when ever he got the chance, he tugged your thighs high on his hips rocking lightly making sure your core was pressed down firmly on the under side of his cock pinning it back to his pelvis then he pivoted his hips rubbing back and forth as he leaned forward dotting kisses on the dark marks he had left across your neck you counted as he did. Five. Five fucking love bites all in various shades of blue and violet you sighed already knowing he was reiterating his claim giving small nips and sucks on the ones he deemed to subtle you pouted at him slapping his back tilting and wriggling trying to get away you stopped moving grunting a Little as his thick throbbing cock pressed tight against your quivering hole, he pressed harder grinding moaning feeling the heat warm the underneath of him you felt like you were melting onto him. He smiled leaning forward again to bite at you lightly, you laughed still batting him away.

“Nooo Clark don’t I’ve got to cover them soon!” He laughed pinning your hands down the gave one final deep suck making you hiss at the slight pain.

“Cover them? Why maybe I wanted people to see.” You glared at him

“No not this many I’m gonna look like a slag” he tilted his head blinking he didn’t understand you sighed bloody American

“A whore Clark an easy lay” he gave a little ah then shook his head"They wont think that, they will think your loved, irresistible" he growled diving in again you giggled squealing

“No nono! Clark you big lump stop!” He stopped pulling away smirking as you shook your head at him he moved in fast capturing your lips releasing your hands as you tilted your had back as he kissed you deep and slow still rocking against you making you clench and shiver you pulled back moaning for him trying to grind faster on him.

“Fuck Cl-Clark! Please don’t stop! Ah!” He chuckled

“Besides how can you be an easy lay if I haven’t fucked you yet?” You groaned as he slowed his hips pressing hard letting you feel how hard he was, moving his hands to your waist pulling up the t shirt you wore tugging it over your head as you undid the buttons on his shirt dragging it across his shoulders you bit your lip as he leaned back letting you have your fill of him, you trembled eyes wandering across him, his pale skin stretched across bulging muscles you couldn’t believe the first time you laid eyes on him, it was absolute perfection a Greek god come to life, you swallowed as he pulled himself back on top of you letting his weight hold you down as he wound a hand behind you unhooking your bra then slid it off quickly, you flushed covering yourself only earning you a soft look as he moved forward kissing you again lightly then he ran his hands under your bust warming your ribs with his palms then delicately cupped the underside of your boobs smoothing the pads of his fingers across them lightly, you could feel your nipples harden beneath your on palms gently he coaxed them away groaning as he finally thumbed the hard peaks, you panted squirming as he moved on to pinching them, then pressed your hands away fully moving down to kiss them lapping at them suckling, you arched into his mouth as one hand trailed down slipping below the waist band of your leggings smoothing his hand flat cupping your mound rubbing back and forth digging one finger just past your lips wetting your panties making it seep threw the material you moaned feeling him press harder and harder to you unable to stop your walls clenching. he pulled away licking his finger clean moaning loud.

“Fuck you taste amazing, ugh god I was going to wait until after tonight but I don’t think I can” with that being said he scooped you up making you giggle as he carried you to the bedroom dropping you on the bed.

“Clark! We don’t have time! I have an hour and that’s not enough time for anyone” he stood hands already tugging his pants down kicking them off behind him leaving him just in his boxers before e leaned over you hooking his fingers in the hips of your leggings slipping them off quickly.

“Clark! OH MY GOD-AH!” you laughed loud rolling on your side avoiding him as he tried to trap you below him, you scrabbled on your front trying to crawl up the bed away from him laughing all the time he followed laying across you sliding you down the bed below him lining them up with his caging you below him kissing your shoulder blade, you twisted your head back leaning up kissing under his jaw, then licking below his ear nipped him sucking a little, he grunted thrusting forward anchoring your hips to his with an arm below your waist. you smiled against his neck moving low leaning your weight on your shoulders the side of your head on the bed looking up at him biting your lip and rubbed your ass against his erection, he jerked forward into your ass slamming his hand down by your shoulder tucking his chin to his chest grunting his cock was twitching and throbbing hard and sore wanting nothing more then to impale you, and fuck you thoroughly.

“Fuuuck! Oh-OH god shit babe THa-AH” he panted in your ear as you whined below him grinding on him trying to chase your own orgasm. You growled it wasn’t enough.

“Claaaarrk please, please I want- I cant!” he smiled knowing what you meant.

“I know Honey, but you did say we don’t have time, maybe your right” you whined you and your big mouth he pulled back placing one last kiss on your nipple sucking harshly then blew cool air onto it, you squirmed

“Clark stoooop teasing me!” He laughed leaning back hands up in the air

“Alright alright love I’m sorry….Come on we should start getting ready, not time to lay about y/n your going to make us late-ow!” you scowled at him as he sent you a cheeky grin rubbing the spot you just smacked, he smirked and helped you up. You pondered on this past week as he took a shower ,the last week has been a dream your relationship with Clark had blossomed it was amazing a new date every night each as good as the first if not better and each one came with another steamy make out session that seemed to get hotter every time you came together a clash of teeth and tongue always ending with you both panting and blushing ,tho you hadn’t had sex yet both of you knew it was coming, you were just waiting for the other to make the final move,you’d had had a little strop about him littering you with love bites lets just say they didn’t stop on your neck… you sighed looking over to your bag you were a little sad to be returning home tomorrow night, but before that was the party tonight he finally came out of the bathroom you up you made your way to the door passing him he looked, trying to peek at your dress but you twisted tucking your dress over your arm hands clutching your hair and make up bags.

“Ah ah Mr Kent this is a surprise, its the first time your seeing me all dolled up and I want it to blow you away” he scoffed waving his hand over his crotch with a smirk

“Blow away babe” you slapped out at him playfully grunting when he dodged laughing you smiled shaking your head closing the door behind him, contrary to what you’d thought when you met he was a little shit deep down, kind caring and lovable but a cheeky little shit none the less. You sighed hopping into the shower keeping your hair out of the spray needing it to be a little dirty for your planned style once clean you decided to get started hair and make up first. It wasn’t long before you had created a vintage up do a poodle style high in the back and one large defined roll in the front with a black chiffon scarf covering below the curls at the back tied in a large mini mouse style bow just behind the roll of center, your make up was simple having freckles meant you couldn’t really go all out with foundation and stuff so settled for a deep red matte lipstick and dramatic cat eye liner then touched up your brows you had found a nail bar in town when shopping with Clark a few days ago had dragged him in, him getting him his first ever manicure it was funny watching him flinch at some of the tools they had let him stay next to you as you had yours done he seemed fascinated watching as you got a set of claws done just for tonight….well not claws but they were red almond shaped false nails, which he was against at first saying you didn’t need them but had changed his mind when you’d gave him back scratches that night which had become a nightly ritual him laying across your lap watching tv as you traced random patterns across his mouth watering back, how you haven’t drooled over him you’ll never know but it was his new favorite pass time and he had fallen asleep a few times. Finally it was time for your dress. It was a bright red pencil dress with tiny white polka dots, ruffled bardot shoulder sleeves that swooped into a flattering sweet heart neckline that showed off your generous bust there was a thick matching belt at your waist showing off your natural hourglass figure. The dress was appropriately named Rhonda’s revenge and you adored it, quickly you added your string of pearls and matching earrings then slid on your patent red leather kitten heel sling backs. With one last look you grunted seeing the dark marks he had left you sighed using your yellow color corrector and foundation leaving two on the left side of your neck, one was just below your ear the other where your neck and shoulder met there was one last one just peeking over the bust of the dress, you clicked you tongue and slammed open the door.

“Kent you little shit!!” He jumped spinning around then gulped…Holy fuck you looked hot, his cock immediately stood to attention straining against the tight pants he’d wore with the sole intention of enticing you .

“I-I wha- yes? Wow you look mmm” he growled walking around the bed closing the distance in three strides. You stopped his approach with one pointed nail poised at his chest he stopped gulping still wide eyed .

“Look at this!” he smirked

“I am and I must say its stunning and I cant wait to have a piece” you flushed a little but composed yourself quickly

“No I mean this you tit!” You pointed to the love bite peaking over the top of your dress. He smiled at you grasping your finger placing a tiny peck on the end of it

“And if you would direct your eyes here you will see your not the only one” as he said that he moved your finger to point at the light love bite just below his right ear. You gasped moving closer clasping his chin tilting his head to get a better look feeling him smirk and try to suck one of your splayed fingers into his mouth.

“What? When did I do that?” He laughed twisting his head out of your hands capturing your palm placing a kiss on it then wound his arms around your waist puling you flush against him leaning in resting his head on yours.

“Well I’m not sure but at least it matches my shirt don’t you think?” You blushed at him slowly running your nails up his chest to his neck then looked down only just taking in how incredible he looked, a dark blue pair of dress pants the without even looking you knew was cupping his peach of an ass like a second skin and a deep burgundy almost purple that did in fact reflect the color of the mark you’d left on him. You smiled undoing his top two buttons letting a tiny amount of hair peek through. He sighed looking down at you as you avoided his gaze as you toyed with the small patch of revealed chest before leaving it with one chaste kiss.

“Ready to leave?” he sighed releasing you grabbing his suit jacket walking out to the living room you followed grabbing your patent leather bag that matched your shoes giggling as he struggled you put his phone keys and wallet in his pockets.

“Here you can keep them in here” you said offering your open bag he thanked you placing them inside as you grabbed a black wrap to go across your shoulders before following him out of the apartment he double checked the door then walked down the stairs arm in arm guiding you out side holding your hand as he did

“You look beautiful tonight” you flushed looking down you’d never been good at taking compliments you shook your head

“Th-thank you I wanted to look good for you tonight… hair went a bit messy.. hence the scarf and my eyeliner-” he stopped you with a finger to your lips

“Your perfect, you look stunning and I’m going to have to beat them off of you” you blushed again leaning into his arm as he hailed down a cab to take you to the party.

Wow that was all you could say this party….it was fancy hosted in the grand room of a five star hotel there was a huge buffet table with champagne pyramid it was glitz and glam with a live jazz band what ever award they won it must have been a big one. Upon entering Clark slid off your wrap holding it himself refusing to let you take it ,you didn’t get far into the hall before you were both stopped by normally a stern looking man with uncharacteristic smile you could tell by the look on Clark’s face.

Kent! good to see you! ah- wheres Lois? I thought she said you were bringing her?“ Clark cleared his throat

"Ah yes that… No we haven’t been together in just over a month but she was trying to force me to go with her….. This beautiful woman tho is my beautiful girlfriend Y/n, love this is my boss Perry editor and chief of the daily planet” you nodded shaking his hand

“So this is Perry its nice to finally have a name to the face” he got over his shock then shook your hand

“Its nice to meet you to and if I do say I think Kent here is punching above his weight” he laughed as Clark sighed closing his eyes at the comment.

“I think you will find its the other way around… this is a fancy party tho very nice.” he thanked you then turned to Clark who had tugged you to his side after noticeable the looks his male coworkers were giving you, hungry eyes scanning his woman didn’t sit well with him.

“So your from the uk?” you smiled nodding

“Yeah decided a change so up sticks and moved here-well smallville and met Clark” Perry nodded calling over a server Clark took a glass each for the both of you handing you yours

“Well that’s one hell of a move where are you from in England”

“Kent funnily enough, in the south east” he nodded to you pointing in realization.

“The garden of England?” you scoffed at him sipping your drink.

“Yes something like that, I lived in a large city but just outside it is tiny villages and hundreds of orchards and manor houses, its picturesque I suppose” he smiled then looked to Clark

“So its over for good this time?- sorry for you don’t mind?” you shook your head at Perry

“Honestly its fine I know she isn’t….moving on” you looked to Clark there was stern look on his face you bit back the doubt choosing to quietly sip your drink, a slither of fear that he would choose this woman over you an your not sure you could handle it your sure you’d already fallen to hard for this amazing man.

“You know as well as I do Perry she wont listen… but this time I meant it and now I have this lovely lady right here…I hope she realizes now” Perry smiled as he watched you and Clark you blushed tucking your self into him, he knew that Lois had taken her toll on Clark but here in front of him he saw a happy man and could only hope it would last.

“Well I’ve got to do the rounds enjoy the party” you giggled thanking him wrapping a hand around Clark’s waist trying to push away the taunting fears that seemed to lurk just below the surface, he squeezed you a little reassuringly placing a small kiss on your head as he walked you over to a table of his co workers introducing you to them an hour later you had seemed to go through the same conservation the same answers yes you were together, no he wasn’t bringing Lois, no he wasn’t with Lois any more and yes you were from England and your accent wasn’t fake…it was exhausting but finally Clark had stole you away onto the dance floor sharing a few slow dances stealing kisses you chuckled"Your lucky this is matte" he smiled kissing you again"I wouldn’t care if it wasn’t" you rolled your eyes shaking your head the leaned it against him listening to his heart beat it was a wonderful night… Then you felt it a piercing gaze into your back you knew, you closed your eyes all night you had been dreading this you knew it was silly but deep down you was scared he would run back to her, they had so much history together your heart ached he must of realized where your thoughts were going and placed his hands on your face making you look at him, fear and doubt clouded your eyes he smiled at you.

“Hey look at me- that’s it, I’m here with you no one else” you blinked up at him and his heart all but stopped he moved down kissing you deeply you gasped tilting your head to the side he followed opening his mouth exploring your mouth then slowly pulled back

“I-I’ve fallen in love with you” you gasped at him heart skipping a beat

“What how- Clark isn’t it to soon-” he smiled wrapping you up in his arms again gazing into your eyes shaking his head

“No Ma always said when you know you’ll know…I never knew what she meant before…. she said it was like the world stops, no worry or fear just calm and quiet knowing everything will be fine in the end as long as you have each other and I’m telling you now I-I love you, I’ve never felt like this before its incredible and light, there’s no strings o-or catches…I know it might seem weird and you might not feel the same-”

“Don’t be stupid of course I feel the same, its- I was scared of telling you in case you thought I was moving to fast. I love you Clark Kent.” his face lit up those words just hearing you say you love him. Not Kal. Not Superman. Him. Clark Kent. his grin lit up his face then he pulled you to his chest keeping you tight against him once the song was finished you shared a final kiss which he deepened quickly teasing your mouth open he plundered your mouth with ease he tasted of the wine he had been drinking a sweet strong flavor that he made sure to fill your mouth with as his tongue moved back and forth moving with your tongue fighting and playing, he grunted and tugged to towards him holding your ass squeezing it you bit at his lip pulling back giggling as he laughed a little. Then someone cleared their throat you tensed turning seeing a beautiful woman auburn hair and light blue eyes she wore a short silver dress hair hanging down in soft waves the sides pinned up behind her head with silver clips.

“Clark can I have this dance?” he went to refuse but you put your hand on his chest nodding.

“I will get us some drinks okay? see you in a minute” he was torn looking at you gulping

“But what about you?” moving to cup your cheek you tilted pressing a kiss to his open palm closing your eyes then took a deep look into his before nodding

“Its okay love, its just one dance you both need to talk” he went to speak but was interrupted

“Yes we do” you turned to walk past her closing your eyes at her voice, she wasn’t happy with you, you held back a shuddering breath, this was it even tho you’d both just announced your feelings this woman was beautiful and she wouldn’t give up Clark, you couldn’t blame her if you were in her place you wouldn’t give him up either you knew others were looking before you could take a step Clark grasped your wrist making you look at him.

“I meant what I said” you smiled and nodded placing a hand on his.

“I know that I did to” you pulled away leaving him with the other woman you stood by the table where his co workers were watching your bag you moved to sit next to a Asian woman you’d been getting along with. Bethany she moved over placing a hand on your arm.

“Are you okay?” you smiled fighting back your unshed tears

“Yes I’m fine… he has to make up his mind…I love him I trust him” she sighed shaking her head watching as he slipped his arm around the woman’s waist rigidly moving across the floor.

“Its not him I’m worried about, I don’t know what it is but there is something going on, he seems to feel obligated to indulge her… here you look like you need one” she said passing you a drink you thanked he

r"She tries anything I’ll drop her like a fucking rock" she laughed at that you cleared your throat still feeling eyes on you looking over you saw Perry pointing to the dance pair questioningly you shrugged he glared and made his way across to you pushing threw everyone who seemed oblivious to the drama unfolding in the room.

“What the hell are you doing sitting here?” you smiled at him sadly watching as Clark and Lois made a swooping circle across the floor.

“He needs to talk to her… and this way no drama they can share a dance and say what needs to be said then he can come back to me…I hope” Perry snorted

“He damn well better do! and fuck not causing drama” you smiled at him watching with baited breath

“She tries anything you’ll get drama alright trust me Perry” he would be lying if he didn’t want to see that, as much as he liked Lois she had been odd with Clark in the past year he had seemed tense, a shell and everyone could see that he wasn’t happy. Clark sighed as you walked away he frowned as Lois took your place quickly hand on his shoulder and waist as he took position stepping back as far as he could before dancing.

“You look very handsome tonight Kal” he flinched clenching his jaw as she spun out then back in to him.

“Lois… not here” she laughed a little as they continued to move.

“So who is she? someone to make me jealous? if you wanted my attention you should have asked.” he bit his lip growling a little.

“No Lois she’s not to make you jealous and it wasn’t to get your attention she’s my date” she faltered hissing at him

“No that doesn’t make sense tho we were supposed to be coming here together? I waited you know.” he spun making another round of the floor catching you sitting by Bethany, Perry standing by your side arms folded watching things play out, you looked distraught his heart clenched any lingering feelings he had for the woman in his arms died he turned to the red head.

“Well I told I wasn’t coming with you and me coming with Y/n makes perfect sense considering she is my girlfriend” she glared

“Cheating? I never thought you’d be one for that Kal” he growled fighting to hold back his strength

“I’ve told you to stop calling me that! and we would have to be together for me to be cheating and we haven’t been a couple in over a month.” she smiled then laughed off his stern look.

“You cant be serious that little spat? Kal love I know I gave you space but really we aren’t over… we always get back together after our spats….You didn’t mean it, you couldn’t” the last sentence was quiet, frightened and uncertain more a question than a statement. he sighed nodding.

“Lois I did mean it, we aren’t together and we aren’t getting back together,I’m with y/n now and I’m happier then I’ve ever been” she shook her head at him

“No do-don’t say that you love me, why would you say something like that?” he shook his head at her grasping her wrists pulling them off him as she tried grasping him tighter afraid of the reality that she had lost him this time.

“Because its the truth, I’m head over heels in love with her and she loves me, not Kal El not Superman me Lois. Clark Kent is enough for her and that’s all I’ve wanted for someone to love me, the Kansas farm boy… You couldn’t” she gasped moving closer but he stopped her.

“N-no you don’t know what your saying, you love me I know you still love me…y-you’ve been drinking or something-” he placed his hands on her shoulders pressing her back.

“Lois I told you…I don’t love you anymore there was a time I thought I did but you never changed…I changed for you but you never did for me and I cant wait anymore and live like that, in a one sided relationship… I’m sorry but I meant what I said enough is enough I’ve moved on and you should to”

“I can change I can please just give me another chance…Kal-Clark” he sighed shaking his head

“That’s just it you cant even call me by my human name anymore, please I want to be friends but I’m not your happy ending and your not mine.” he finished looking over to where you sat looking down into your glass.

“And she is?”

“Yes, She’s my soul mate” Lois swallowed closing her eyes letting a few tears fall as it sunk in she had lost the most incredible man she had ever known and it was her own fault,the way he said it the conviction ,the certainty there was no hesitation. He loved her she knew, the woman in red wasn’t some fling or passing fancy she was his world now with out a shred of doubt Lois knew that the woman sitting across the room was the woman he’d marry, the mother to his children and the one he would grow old with. It was a bitter pill to swallow she had always dreamt it would be her and suddenly it wasn’t.

“It will take time… to be friends but I would like that in the end” she whispered the words releasing him, he pat her arms giving one last look before he jogged across the dance floor away from her to the love of his life.  
You’d been looking down you couldn’t stand watching him with her for all your big talk you were devastated it was the longest dance you’d ever known you were torn you trusted him but…. she had known him for a long time they had a history had planned a life together who were you really? just the woman who knows his mother, who agreed to pose as his girlfriend? you sighed spinning the champagne flute in your hand you downed the rest of it standing placing the empty glass on the table only to gasp as you were suddenly grabbed around the waist tugged into a hard chest you looked up.

“C-Clark?” he smiled pulling you closer to him kissing your cheek

“Weren’t leaving without me love were you? everything’s sorted, Lois and I are…going to keep our distance for a while…then hopefully we can be friends but for now we are going to steer clear of one another….why did you look so surprised I came back?” you looked down a little tearful shaking your head resting against him listening to his heart, he sighed you had been worried about loosing him. He leaned down pointing at you bag motioning for Beth to pass it to him, once she did he unfolded your wrap placing it across your shoulders you blinked at him pulling back.

“Clark? what are you doing?” he smiled cheekily winking at you

“Well love it appears I’ve got to prove to a certain lady the she is the one for me…” he leaned forward nibbling your neck you giggled at him.

“And there is one way I can think of doing that but I’m going to need a bed” you giggled slapping at his chest moving in for a kiss letting him dominate your mouth slowly as he gripped your ass pulling you to your tip toes making you squirm before pulling away.

“Lead the way” he laughed quickly ushering you out of the party heading home.


	4. Chapter Four- Perfect little size queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Clark finally do the deed you learn something about yourself in the process.

You giggled stealing kisses all the way home in the cab, he chuckled clearing his throat when he noticed the driver watching in the mirror then pulled back from you, following you settled your head on his chest grinning up at him, you were over the moon, he had chose you, he loved you and it made you feel on top of the world. “So you feel better now?” You nodded shyly then nuzzled Into his chest poking your nose into the open top buttons kissing his chest making him groan a little. He pulled your knees across his placing you on his lap even in thin position you bearly reached his eye level. He smirked at you holding you close to his chest letting you leave small kisses and nips on his neck peeling back the collar of his shirt dragging your tongue playfully along the revealed skin sucking small opened mouth kisses making him tense then lowered his mouth to your ear clasping your hips tight.

“Carefull with your teasing baby, you might get more than you bargined for” You shivered then nipped at his nose a little

“You promise?” He pulled back shaking his head

“Just keep pushing babe” you bit your lip and nodded grinding down on his lap earning a hushed grunt as his cock stiffened twitching against your ass…Oh he was going to make you pay for that when you got back, biting back a chuckle two could play at this game he wrapped his arm around your waist tugging the tight pencil skirt of the dress up your legs as far as it could go slipping his hand between your legs holding your thigh then pressed higher further up your leg the skirt tightened trapping your legs around his hand as he moved his wrist making sure his thumb tucked tightly against your mound teasing your folds lightly as you grinded making you gasp and freeze stopping your light rocking he smiled kissing your jaw.

“Whats the matter?” whatever you was going to say was cut of by a gasp as he pressed harder thumb slipping past your folds to rest on your tight engorged clit, flushed you opted to stay still for the rest of the ride home, he however did not choosing to flick his thumb every now and then catching your clit with soft flicks making you arch into him, but he caught you every time tucking you back into place shaking his head at you as he tortured you curling his pointer finger back and forth slipping it tight against your dripping little hole.

“C-Clark I’m sorry-please I am stop” he huffed a laugh as you arched and wriggled again trying to loosen your skirt that bound your legs together tightly around his hand but it was no use his wrist had hiked up the hem and you couldn’t escape his wandering fingers without ripping the seam of the dress, which was already fighting for dear life against his strong fore arm that was pulling at it. you whined when he laughed at you.

“Fucking yank!” he really did laugh at that

“Not very lady like was it love?”

“Fuck you!” you growled at him having just about enough of his teasing he smiled

“I intend to love” you all but melted as he twitched his fingers again tilting his hand to run the pads of his fingers against you rubbing slow tight circles around on your lips parting them and pressing one single pad to your clenching hole leaving it there still as you moved lightly your walls tried to capture him through the thin fabric of of your panties and he laughed again retreating slightly the pressed hard swiping over the ring of muscle in once slow hard press then pulled back fully tugging down your dress to thanking the driver. You’d arrived at the apartment Clark quickly paid for the cab then shuffled you out onto unsteady legs you blushed red as he righted you standing behind you ushering you into the building.

You grunted hissing at Clark as he shoved you face first into the door your hands fumbled with your bag as you tried opening it to retrieve his keys he smiled against your neck pressing harder your breasts firm against the wood. Your gasp became a whine when he grinded into your ass tucking below you thrusting up forcing your back to arch letting you rest on his hips ,his cocks outline threatening and teasingly, tucked into the seam of your cheeks he wound an arm across your hips holding you against him.

“Need some help love?” he said pulling a hand up to help diving in finding the keys to his home you cursed placing both palms flat to the door keening as his voice became a low vibration hummed into the skin of your neck making your skin rise in goose bumps your bag slid into the crook of your elbow he moved his hips slowly angling them he chuckled against your spine making you shiver then moved forward unlocking the door lifting you up making sure you didn’t fall into the hall. you found your self pushed into the hall hearing him kick the door behind you closed hard enough it making the walls shake he cursed quietly to himself willing himself to calm down and keys hit the floor. You giggled at him as his hands found your body exploring in long firm sweeps of his hot palms smoothing and digging at your body as his hot eager tongue lather’s your neck in slow drawn out swipes of his you mewled rocking into him panting already,pulling back he spun you to face him so fast that you was all but spun out of your heels now standing flat on the cool wooden floor soothing the ache in the soles of your feet, you both took a second taking each other in pupils blown wide and breathing heavy he moved again stalking forward backing you up against into the sideboard that sat behind the sofa quick fingers finding his buttons as he craned his neck down and kissed your open mouth heating your mouth tongue tasting of the sweet wine he’d been drinking all night it was an addictive taste, one hand came up prying your wrap from your shoulder dragging your bag as he slipped it down your arm dropping both onto the sofa behind you. You moaned into his mouth raising your arms to help free him of his shirt pulling it across his shoulders letting it fall from his arms somewhere behind him tentatively you brought your hands back up skimming his chest then locked your fingers at the back of his neck pulling him closer you both pulled back for air, eyes locking before wandering across his chest he had a small smattering of hair that flowed down in a thin line highlighting the best abs you’d ever seen, the muscles rolled further still to a deep v that directed you to a dark patch of hair that joined the thin streak from his chest. With a cheeky grin he slowly placed his hand on your back tugging the zip down slowly ghosting his other hand behind it eagerly tracing the soft skin following slipping under the fabric caressing the skin making you shiver as he raised goose bumps on your skin slipping the dress down as he went finally stopping at your waist where the belt was holding it snug to your slim waist you moved to release the buckled but he batted you away smirking then whispered in your ear

“Ah Ah this is mine to unwrap” he said leaving a light kiss on your neck then tugged harshly nearly pulling you off the floor completely you moaned gasping when you flooded your panties at the raw strength he showed as he tugged again freeing the buckle then he lowered the zip fully taking it to your ass he pulled gently not wanting to rip the material shimmying you out of the tight dress letting it fall in a heap on the floor as much as he loved you in the dress he prefered you like this naked bar your sheer panties, perfect mounds of soft flesh each crowned with dusky pink nipples hard and aching for attention. He groaned taking a step forward kicking the dress and belt far behind him with one foot, any self doubt you had was gone he looked eager and awed by you drinking you in heaving deep breaths moving a trembling hand to your chest you shivered as he grazed a finger on the underside of your breast taking a sharp breath as your nipple tightened visibly without warning next thing you new you were placed on the sideboard legs dangling and he was standing between admiring your breasts lavishing them with gentle touches making you gasp and moan quietly just as he went to dive in you stopped him placing the tips of your nails on his abdomen.

“One second, I have to get this off first love” he tilted his head questioningly then shivered as you raked your nails over his chest much like you did to his back at night. you moved slow untying your bandanna letting it fall to the sofa then began pulling out the bobby pins that held your hair up, Clark moved delicately helping with the last few shaking his head at the small mountain of clips your hair was hiding then you dropped them into a small bowl on the sideboard that had been for keys you moved to rake your fingers through your hair only to have him beat you to it. You moaned as his huge hands lightly combed your hair massaging your sore scalp.

“You like that?” you nodded melting under his firm but gentle fingers loosening your hair fighting away the ache that came after a well secured vintage style, finally he pulled away letting your hair fall in softer curls around your face he moved to cup your face leaving a long kiss on your lips then moved a hand behind you gathering the hair at your nape puling you back you flailed your arms and legs as your ass nearly slipped off the wood only for his groin to stop you pressing on yours, you moaned your thin sheer panties doing nothing to shield his dress pants from your aching core your cheeks heated you knew that you were going to leave a wet spot again but couldn’t care less as his free hand returned to your chest pinching at your nipples trying to pull them from you making them harder than they’ve ever been you grabbed his shoulders wanting something to anchor yourself to him. He pulled away undoing his dress pants stepping out of them

“Your so beautiful” the words were whispered against your lips breathless and sincere

“And you are the most stunning man I’ve ever met” he kissed you looking up smiling at him you held your arms out to him

“Clark take me to bed” he grinned

“Yes ma'am” you laughed at the country slur he cast a cheeky grin and scooped you up not needing to turn on the light he made his way through the apartment bouncing you across his cock with each step making your toes curl as your lips wandered to his upper chest sucking harshly intent on leaving as many marks as you could on him while you could. He placed you in the middle of the bed crouching over you tilting your hips up dragging your panties down realizing that he’d have to move away to pull them off he grinned against you ear and tore them you pulled back from his chest leaving your nice new red mark as you felt the fabric give way.

“C-Clark really?” he laughed shrugging moving back shifting dropping his own boxers.

“They were in my way” you scoffed

“Suppose I should be grateful my dress survived then huh? muscle man?” he laughed tugging you down the bed standing up at the foot of the bed

“Well it was touch and go for a while, was going to make a nice split in the cab but I want to see you in it again some time” you laughed loud as he crawled onto the bed settling on his knees between your legs you both stopped for a moment panting taking a second to calm down a little drinking each other in. You flushed eyes dropping to his impressive length bobbing between his powerful thighs an almost frightening looking cock, thick and angry looking a dark red and veiny you shivered in anticipation he had a huge purple tip that looked ready to do some damage, you almost felt sorry for your poor little cervix already knowing it was ‘cruising for a bruising’ his cock bobbed every now and then rising proud hitting his stomach leaving small wet patches as he was already weeping his tight muscles tense ready to fuck you into oblivion. you shied away a little he was big and you were tiny, only now trying to think of exactly how this was going to work. Sensing your trepidation he moved over you kissing you lightly then ghosted his nose across your neck whispering in your ear.

“You’ll be fine babe I promise, we will go slow please trust me” you tilted your head to his nodding the hissed a breath.

“I-I’m not that experienced….had sex but only twice and they were…..nothing like you boys really I thought I could just suck it up but….” you looked down ashamed but Clark felt his heart burst he felt eager to show you, teach you all the different things he could do to you.

“Then we can explore together….I’ve never been with someone so tiny but we will just be careful” you nodded whining a little he pulled back hiking your legs high dropping to his stomach you yelped at the sudden move you flushed as he widened your legs pulling your outer lips apart making you leak onto his sheets you flexed feeling the cool air on your opening he bit his bottom lip then moved in making you screech as he lapped at your swollen clit he tucking his hands over your thighs as you tried closing them tugging harshly making sure to hold back but still not leaving you any wiggle room you were here now at his mercy and he would force you to stay that way until he saw fit.

“Ah-OH GOD! Clark I’ve never-UUHHH SHIT YESyesyesyes please I cant-ClaaAARKAH!” you tired arching as the tip of his tongue rolled around your clit playfully prodding and swiping hard and soft in no particular pattern just a random incredible rhythm, you threw your head back moaning when he finally lapped at your clenching hole swiping over it in hard strokes catching your clit each time you felt yourself weeping onto his waiting tongue he grunted pulling you firmer to his mouth diving in sucking obscenely humming into you, you blushed feeling your walls latching onto him.

“AH~F-fuuck Clark oo-ugh pleasepleaseplease I-IcANT OHOHSHIT CLAAARRK!” you cried out as he held you still feasting on you growling into you making you gasp as hes low tone vibrated you making you shiver then he pulled back to nip at your clit again you tried bucking again but to no avail digging your feet into the mattress trying to find purchase you screamed then his teeth left a harsh imprint on the base of your clit pulling it through his teeth, a hand snuck up into you thrusting one then two finally adding a third he spread them apart inside stretching you beyond what you thought you were capable of you cried throwing your head side to side as the fingers explored as he sucked on your clit watching you try to fight his hold made his cock weep onto the sheets below him, he was sure he’d cum across them if he didn’t hurry up, determined to make you cum he used his little cheat pulling away he looked across your pelvis then activated his x-ray vision and smirked as he peered into your body trying to locate the small patch of nerves that would really make you scream, quickly he found it then moved back down to your clit latching on with a deathlike grip suckling and flicking it with his tongue angling his fingers up and to the left, a loud gruntal moan was his reward for finding it finally with a loud scream you trembled unable to control yourself as you released over his face confused as hell as it had come out of no where, he didn’t stop right away far to happy lapping at you growling low into you making you twitch.

“NonoNONOno please thats- SHIT CLARK that’s enough pleaseplease FUUUUUCK!” you screeched loud and high trying to buck him off unable to fight the grip he had on you you cried tears falling as the over stimulation became a hot sting on your clit as you could only lay there trembling sobbing and begging him to relent you moaned panting short heavy puffs of air unable to get enough in your lungs eventually he did stop smirking at you when he saw your body trembling still.

“So I hope you enjoyed that….because you taste amazing and that will be a regular thing” you sighed relieved when he’d pulled back sitting up licking his lips you laid your arms across your head still trying to catch your breath

“Fuck you and your mouth” he laughed smug

“I think you’ll find you fucked my mouth first love” he grinned catching the leg you tried to kick out at him with then kissed the calf with a chuckle before collecting the other one placing your knees at his shoulders dragging your ass down the bed resting his heavy cock on your mound he groaned looking at just how far he was going to reach before you could catch your breath he moved quickly placing the head of his cock at your tiny opening you flinched moving your arm away he moved forward your knees slipping to his elbows he placed his arms just over your shoulders he leaned down letting his weight press down onto you as he let your core kiss him lightly you looked at him uncertain but was to lost from your orgasm to do much else settling to lean up and kiss him giving him your own form of encouragement. He looked down double checking smiling you were exactly as he wanted you slowly he breached you, guiding himself into your hot tight body grunting hissing between his teeth you molten walls snatching him trying to suckle him deeper already, your eyes widened at the feeling of him barely inside but causing a delicious burn you arched a little then forced yourself to relax he kissed you curling over you resting his head against yours pressing a little slipping deeper you panted as he buried himself further forcing your body to accept him whining finding the burning sting addictive something about being forced to take him in his entirety made you weak some female weakness you didn’t quite understand, you moaned breathlessly when you felt yourself being full slowly inch by inch. He watched you carefully ready to pull back at the first sign of true pain but for now he relished in the feel of you squeezing him tight causing the tiny pain he craved for a truly mind blowing orgasm watching with wide eyes unable to believe the pleasure you found in his painful looking penetration, the deeper he went to wider your mouth fell open gasping silent cries trying to escape but couldn’t seem to leave your throat you arched again swallowing more and more of him, he couldn’t look away as your fingers clawed at the sheets below you. You panted quick breaths then seemed to hold your breath he stopped thinking this was your limit as your legs tensed

“A-Are you okay love do you want me to-”

“IF you stop now your a fucking dead man” you growled out throwing your head back panting he froze unsure what to do so you did it for him pressing yourself down onto him more, he grunted shifting himself higher tensing his hands as he pressed harder hitting something deep making you grunt and moan.

“Fuck! CLARK! please so that again! oh god” he hissed through his teeth feeling you clench him he pulled back slowly then moved forward bumping into it again a quick use of his eye he saw it was in fact your cervix he had hit he cursed a little, it was tempting, to tempting to just rut up into you impale you deeper than you’d ever experienced a deep part of him all to eager to fuck you like he had dreamed, to coat your deepest depths with his seed making sure you felt him dripping for days. He shuddered groaning shaking his head, no he could hurt you, next time or the time after. You moaned arching up to him as he laid closer his pubic bone grazing your sore clit making you hiss a little he smiled down at you.

“You okay there?” you blushed nodding

“Yeah its… your big it stings-pulls?but, I like it feels like- nevermind” he smirked tilting his head at you grunting as your walls pulled at him again

“No tell me love” you trembled shaking your head he moved down resting his head on yours

“OH someones embarrassed now I really want to know” you looked at him flustered

“L-Like I’m owned, and I like it” then turned your head pouting a bit waiting for him to laugh at you

“Good because I cant wait to claim you, to own you and mark you from the inside, Ah you really like that, I can tell, your trying to suck me in” you whined closing your eyes feeling your blood rush to your face, you couldn’t help it his words just did something to you, he chuckled a little then moved in kissing you slowly before bracing himself on his hands pulling back then began to thrust into you, you moved grunting as he massaged your walls one hand gripped his thigh feeling the strong muscle work as he started to feel more at ease thrusting faster building you up for another incredibly mind numbing orgasm you held on to him as he moaned and panted growling in your ear.

“F-FUck thats SOO GOOD shit baby YESYESYES UGH I can’t shit babe fuck ugh ugh your so perfect,better then i thought” you cried out as his cock rubbed against the spot he had found earlier pelvis flicking against your clit, you tensed and screamed as he pounded away losing himself inside you he moved higher pushing your legs further back then you felt it you panicked for a second but not long as he bottomed out you let out a high moan as he fucked up into your cervix the pain and pleasure rolled into one and seemed to be just what you needed as your body shuddered around him trying to milk you came over him he didn’t seem to notice he hissed to lost to realize what had just happened only knowing that something had trapped the head of his cock and wasn’t letting go, he moaned deep in his chest panting and desperate continuing to rut up into that painfully tight ring you cried out as his assault drove you right into another climax.

“Fuckfuckfuck-CLaAARK PLEEAASE…I-I cant take-ANYMORE shit-ITS TO MUCH FUCKAHAHAAHH!” you couldn’t stop the third climax a boiling rush of heat hitting al, of your nerves at once making you tense screaming out for more your walls coiled around him clenching trying to make sense of the man who continued fucking you deep into the bed your body was alive or dying you couldn’t really tell by this point sobbing as your tired muscles continued to endure his lust, he was chasing his own powerful end determined to feed you his load as deep as he could grunting as you squeezed him your body wanting to hold him still and force him to cum to put an end to his cruel mastery of your body, finally he thrust forward balls pressing tight against your ass you felt them pull taught against you as he started to unload into you he huffed a laugh groaning loud feeling his cum leave him in think spurts grunting at the force he opened his eyes he lost control not only releasing his cum inside of you but also his restraint burning two holes into the wood of the bed only just capturing it before it reached the wall he panicked for a second thinking you’d seen but that was forgotten as he saw you had your eyes squeezed shut tightly as you released one final time alongside him twisting below his hips as he rubbed against your clit with every breath. you opened your lust hazed eyes moaning at him. He panted laughing sitting up running his hands through his hair, that was the best sex he ever had, never and he meant never had he lost control so much or came so hard, he even doubted he could go again yet, which was definitely saying something. you smiled moving a hand to him walls still twitching around holding him still, he lowered himself over you again letting you legs fall down around his. you hissed as they did the new angled making your insides hurt from the way he’d stuffed you full.

“Your a prick you know that? I mean what am I meant to do now?"you groaned he froze unsure if you were upset with him and if so why you sensed his anxiety and giggled at him.

"Fucking ruined me for other men! I mean how fucking dare you Clark Kent? turn me into a size queen!! you ablosute brute-” you broke of into peels of laughter as he tickled you smothering you with kisses

“Well how about that then? my very own perfect little Size queen” he winked making you blush as he pressing his weight on you again making you groan and spasm around him again

“Fuck and your still trying to suck me in deeper babe!” you whined embarrassed it wasn’t like you could help it…It just happened he chuckled then pulled back gently easing himself out in one long slow tug you hissed at him tender and sensitive there was a deep pop before he was fully released he was still slow as he freed himself from you looking down he hissed a little you looked…very sore and swollen he felt guilty especially when there was a smug surge of pride as he gazed at your thoroughly fucked pussy, you watched him seeing his expression change you didn’t want to look you didn’t have to…You knew, instead you pulled his face up to you smiling.

“I love you honey…Don’t worry about it I loved every second” you pulled him down to lay flush against you placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“I love you to so much, that was the best sex I’ve ever had” you flushed at him.

“Well I don’t see how I just sort of laid there….sorry” he moved beside you tucking you up into his arms kissing your head.

“Don’t apologize babe it was wow mind blowing, besides I don’t think you could have kept up with me” you rolled your eyes at him resting against his chest.

“Clark? whats wrong?” he tugged the blanket over you

“…Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?” You shook your head at him yawning.

“No…..Bit sore but in a good way….I’m on the pill by the way….Just thought I’d mention that” he gave a fake pout

“So all that cum gone to waste?” You nipped at his nipple by your head making him twist away and laugh.

“Hey no biting!” you smirked and tried again he rolled his eyes as your teeth missed biting air, you closed your eyes and snuggled into him again.

“…No where near ready for kids….In my life or this relationship” He smiled rubbing your back a little his warm hand soothing your worn out muscles, you moaned and slouched over him more giving him access to more of your back he took the hint bringing his other hand up letting the tips of his fingers trace over it even in your drowsy state you could tell he was writing his name over and over you smiled, his low voice reverberated through your chest as he spoke making you melt.

“I know that I was teasing, come on get some sleep you look fucked…” there was a pause before you both snorted chuckling at his words you peeked an eye open lazily.

“Really?” he shrugged laying his head back genuinely tired slinging an arm across your back holding you close it wasn’t long before your breathing slowed and you was asleep he sighed content then looked above him to the two singed holes he had left, that would have to be controlled…but for now he was just glad you hadn’t noticed….or been in his sights. He would have to watch it some part of him hoped it was just because it was his first time with you, contrary to what you might have thought he was very nervous about having sex with you and thought he may have lost that tightly held control in some mix of relief and pleasure. Telling himself it was a one off…A fluke either way it had to be addressed if it happened again he may find that he has to explain the whole superman thing and really he would prefer to keep it a secret a little while longer. Closing his eyes he shimmied down into the pillows letting the rhythm of your heart beat lull him to sleep.

You woke up bleary eyed not sure for a second where you was rolling over you grimanced when you laid in a large wet spot cursing then blushed a little as last night came rushing back, you moved over looking across the bed Clark wasn’t here moving your hand you felt it was cold so where ever he was he had been there for a while, sitting up you winced holding onto your tummy curling your torso slightly, you were sore….very sore you looked down out of curiosity and noticed how red you was…swollen there was no denying what you’d been up to the night before, you spun around letting your feet dangle off the side of the bed then turned your head trying to listen out for Clark .Ah shower. You got up on shaky feet grunting softly when you stood up fully, you felt like you had period cramps and pulled muscles all in one…But would you do it again fuck yes! absolutely….Just not today. you slowly made your way to the bathroom seeing his huge frame in the shower.

“Fucking-shit OH GOD BABE! yes….UGGHH Y/N!yesyesYESSSUGHUHUHUH!” you flushed he was faced away from you but you knew exactly what he was doing as his back tensed moving harshly into his hand, you licked your lips the thought of him having to sneak away to sort himself out made you shiver feeling thoroughly pleased and smug, you’d done that to this gorgeous man and fuck if you wasn’t proud of your self, he groaned cursing before spreading his legs again moving his arm again, you crept up behind him stepping into the shower behind him placing a hand on his back.

“Need help babe?” he scoffed tilting his head to you as you poked your head around him

“Well it is your fault~” he said with raised eyebrows he noticed you moving slow and wincing a little and frowned.

“Are you okay? shit I knew I was to much hold on there-” you waved your hand at him dismissively.

“Whats the point of sex if you don’t feel it for a few days after…Hey Clark look at me love….You haven’t hurt me okay? don’t worry, I mean fuck sake we’re designed to pop out kids a little rough sex is fuck all now stay still I want to help” he didn’t look convinced moving his hands to your hips as you stood in front of him slowly reaching out cupping him gently he hissed and arch into your cool hand. You smiled moving your hand across him circling him relishing in the harsh throb of his cock he couldn’t help releasing a loud moan, you noticed he was covered in his own release making you raise your brows a bit.

“Oh baby~ how long have you been in here struggling with this? you should have called me” he whined in his throat nodding he really should have. you moved twisting your wrist as you went and brought your other hand below him tickling the underneath with your nails being careful not to scratch him he grunted pressing both his palms to the tiles either side of you with a wet slap you giggled teasing him then sped up but not enough to let him come just yet holding him firmer in your hands one hand moving to his balls rolling them around massaging your fingers in slow circles then squeezing, he grunted thrusting into your hand panting and biting his lip trying to hold in his high moans his face began flushing red as he moved closer to you his weeping head tapping at you stomach making him throw his head back crying out you joined him.

“That’s it baby….Oh love are you going to cum?…will you cum for me Clark you know you want to just let go love, I can see your ready to….You can paint my stomach I promise I wont mind you getting me all messy….baby oh its not enough is it?” he shook his head begging breathlessly for you to make him cum, you watched as the red flush he had built up in his face seeped down to his chest as his muscled quivered, you tutted and ran your thumb across his tip letting your nail just graze his slit making his hips stutter giving you total control again.

“Wow you really are sensitive…..I know maybe this will help~” you grinned evilly deciding to push him a little further you moved your hand from his balls and directed the shower spray to cover your hand he mewled loud into the room knees nearly buckling as the water sprayed over his cock adding to the pleasure that wracked his body.

“PL-please I need it to-FUCK HURt make it hurt I CAN’T FUCK” he moved his head resting it on the tiles above you..Hurt? you gulped he wanted it to hurt you licked your lips as he trembled hanging his head low panting down on to you as you began working him faster with both hands, this has got to be the hottest thing you’d ever seen in your life, he grunted trying to keep pace but shook his head.

“NO! y/n nononono its-its to much ohGOD FUCK NO BABE pleaseplease I’m gonna cum I’m gonna cum fuckfuckfuck!” you smiled holding his base tight squeezing pressing his tip pinching it harshly letting your nails dig in a little to give him the pain he had begged for and dragged it across your stomach.

“Cum! Cum for me Clark now!” he moaned hips unsteadily trying to fuck your hands as he cried out panting as he covered your stomach he panted growling unable to stop as he seemed to loose control, ropes of cum drenching your soft skin he let his head fall to yours as you looked up at him his eyes were closed body trembling, he looked sated and unsteady. You giggled moving to wrap your arms around him in case he decided to stack it.

“Hey…You alright there honey?…You know if you fall there is no way I cant support you, you big lug…. I mean I’d try but we’d both end up on our ass with a broken bone or two then we’d have to call an ambulance somehow….I don’t want other people to see me naked…” he laughed moving his hair from his eyes moving to hold you tight against him growling into your shoulder.

“Neither do I…..I’m flattered you’d at least try to catch me tho…Lets clean you up,Ive made a bit of a mess..” you raised an eyebrow and looked at the soiled wall beside you.

“yeah… should probably clean that up to” he blushed shrugging

“Couldn’t help it….You were grinding on my in your sleep….Humping really you were having a good dream I think.” you gasped at him turning red making him laugh

“I WAS FUCKING NOT!! don’t try to blame me for you being a-a fucking turbo spunk machine!and your mum called you a gentleman!!” he held you closer laughing then spun you around using the shower spray to wash away his cum from you and the wall before lathering up a cloth with a sweet smelling fruity soap running it over you washing you making you relax as his washing became more of an all over massage you shivered as he moved to your breast cupping them being very thorough teasing your nipples a little then moving on you whined when he ran the cloth over your red folds hissing as even the lightest touch made you squirm he sighed kissing your shoulder then moved you tilting your head back under the spray he moved collecting your hair lathering shampoo into it using his fingertips to really scrub your scalp clean you had to press onto the wall to stop from falling over as you pressed your head back into his hands moaning you melted under his fingers it was over to quick when he rinsed your hair then it was your turn taking the cloth you lathered it with a clean smelling gel let you take over washing him you’ll admit you spent longer on his ass then needed but…It was a great ass and you hadn’t got much time grabbing it… So it wasn’t your fault you sighed content rubbing his thighs not really wanting to stop enjoying yourself taking your time tracing your hands across every hard muscle you could find and there was a lot… finally you couldn’t draw it out anymore you tilted your head holding the shampoo bottle looking up at him….How the fuck? you blinked at him you needed up.

“Up” he raised a brow at your demand crossing his arms at you

“I’m sorry what?” you sighed stomping your foot holding out your arms

“up now? please” he shook his head and smiled before lifting you up letting you wrap your legs around him you winced a little but kept with it.

“Can you reach now?” you smiled leaning in to kiss him sweetly

“Yes thank you babe, just realized your going to come in handy…your going to have to come shopping with me…what’s it like being able to reach the top shelf?” he shook his head at you

“Tell you what next time we go shopping I’ll lift you up and you can see for yourself, how does that sound?”

“Embarrassing but I’m in yolo and all that, and they tell you off when you climb to!” he chuckled then held still as you squeezed out some shampoo dropping the bottle carelessly on the floor causing an obscenely loud bang making him sigh.

“What I’ve got a job to do” you moved his head back then smoothed his hair back he sighed as your nails raked through his hair scratching his scalp as you worked the shampoo threw his dark locks you laughed at to look on his face reminding you of a cat getting head scratches eyes closed and thoroughly enjoying himself you shook your head as you rinsed him off.

“There we go babe all done” he kissed you deeply moaning into you tangling his tongue with yours you clutched at him then winced as you shifted your pussy throbbing. Pulling back you smiled reassuringly to him.

“How about a lazy day today? well lazy I’ve got one final chapter to finish, about three pages? then send it off to my publisher to check” he nodded leaving the shower turning it off before wrapping you up in two large fluffy towels fresh from the heated towel rack. It wasn’t long before you found yourself in one of his shirts lounging on the sofa watching tv nuzzling into him breathing him in content.


	5. Chapter Five- Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Clark make the most of your time together and you clear up some confusion.

Over the past months since you had returned home Clark hadn't managed to get out to you as much as he wanted, silly really you had no problem with it. But he couldnt help wanting to spend every moment of every day with you. He still made it out every weekend without fail. Tho he was cautious ,used to being able the fly in to his mother popping in and out whenever he pleased, but he couldn't do that with you not if he wanted to keep up the apearance of being a regular human. One who had to make a three hour journey to see you over the weekend, he had a system in place making it seem like he left work on friday and came straight to see you then left sunday early evening to get back. Each week you told him he didn't have to make the trip and each week he'd laugh it off telling you to stop being silly, if only you knew the trip took around a minute.If he was having a slow day. The worst part of the week was waiting around his mothers few hours before crossing the field to see you. As terrible as it seems sometimes he is thankfull that Superman is needed it makes the time go quicker.He tries to busy himself but most of the time he just waits it out in his mothers kitchen he had tried staying in the city but prefered being closer to you.

Just hearing the lull of your heart thumping away, or the soft humming you did singing when writing listening to music through your heaphones put him at ease. Sometimes if you had your headphones up loud he would sneak across and watch you work smileing to himself at the cute 'bopping' you did when you really got into a song a few instances getting up from yourseat having a little dance when you made your way to refill your drink. You rarely wrote around him saying you didnt want to waste the time you had together on work. Which was a shame, there was the other smaller things you did that made him smile the way you'd poke your tongue out wetting your lips as you concentrated or furrow your brows when a word escaped you,you'd start listing rhyming words out loud just replacing the first letter until one fit and made sense. He had learned early on when he crept over to make sure his phone was on silent as you'd text him occasionally asking him for synonyms when you couldn't manage to find something that fit. 

But his absolute favorite bit was when you would squirm and blush, aroused at your own words, he'd hear your pulse pick up watching as a flush rose across your face you'd normally sip at the ever present coffee or juice that sat beside you, or nibble on the snack you had beside your computer. Something about seeing you work yourself up made him shudder. He would smell your arousal then suddenly you'd pull away from the screen fanning your face or covering it with your hands giggling whispering to your self 'was that to far' and 'lucky bitch I fucking wish'. He'd have to leave when this happend unsure if he could control himself. But when this did happen he always knew that when he came around you'd be biting at the bit to tear his clothes off and fuck him in the hall and on the stairs and the landing where ever you could, once it nearly happend on the porch... Not that he minded but you had freaked out when your lust addled mind heard the combine in the field and realised you was straddling his half naked form in just your panties on the porch. Either way times like that you rarely made it to the bed room. Well thats not strictly true you did once but that was because you lost track of time and thats were he found you, in bed legs spread hips rocking onto one of your toys. He had counted down the seconds that time sitting in his mothers kitchen tapping his fingers impatiently on the table watching the clock, willing time to move faster growling. Much to his Mothers amusment, she could guess what was going on and couldnt help but shake her head feeling a little sorry for you as she watched his face get more and more irritated ,reminding her of the tantrums he had as a child when he couldnt get his own way. His face glowered as he sat there and he listened to your wails of frustration as you desperatly tried to pound a climax out of yourself but couldn't. The only consultation was when he heard the various curses you threw at him turns out he had ruined you...And he couldn't help being smug about it. Hearing you from his mothers house trying to fuck yourself stupid was torture just like it had been that first night he met you. His mother had laughed the next time she saw you both saying she never saw him move so fast in his life, she had that knowing grin of hers as you both flushed and stutter..Martha had to much fun teasing you both making it worse she wondered aloud 'how there was any corn left in the field after the way he cut across it.' 

He grinned walking up the stairs to the porch he juggled the bags of groceries opening the door to the house kicking it shut softly behind him slipping off his shoes as he entered. He smiled as he heard you the music from your headphones, you had been working tirelessly today making sure everything was finished. It was Sunday and to your own annoyance you'd gotten your dates mixed up and had to have your new draft completed and emailed in by tomorrow for checking then beta reading.

He walked into the kitchen dropping the groceries on the counter, choosing to let you continue your work. You'd had to send Clark out to do the weekly shop alone. He shook his head hearing you growl at the computer screen in living room. He sighed it was a shitty computer to be fair ,super slow and out dated. He didn't see why you wont just buy a new one, when he brought it up he always got the same answers 'everything is how I want it on here... I know where everything is...I know how it works' he rolled his eyes hearing you grunt at the pc, turning quickly put away the groceries it was best to let you get on with it. It had only been three months since the party but it felt so much longer in a good way you were both absolutely enamored with each other, your relationship was very much sweet and cheesy but neither of you would change a thing. You'd given him a key five weeks ago to all intents and purposes this was his home to you'd even moved all the spare clothes he kept at his mothers and placed them in his own designated side of the walk in wardrobe so he didn't have to always bring a bag each week. 

Finally once everything was packed away he stepped through the door to the living room seeing you sitting staring intently at the screen scanning the documents as you flicked the mouse wheel searching for something. He smiled taking in the rare sight he loved watching you work it was the only time you wore your glasses; which he found incredibly sexy even tho you hated them, you thought they made you look older than you were. You felt his eyes and turned to face him and blushed at the sweet smile he had, leaning against the door frame arms crossed he pushed off the door walking towards you. You smiled apologetically at him slipping off your headphones as he came closer.

"I'm so sorry honey...I feel like I've ignored you this weekend...I'm nearly done tho and will have a few weeks off as they proof read it" he shook his head at you

"Don't worry munchkin" he grinned at you and placed a packet of your favourite biscuits on the desk beside you leaning in kissing your head. Your face lit up as you saw them, dark chocolate biscuits covered in white chocolate...

"I got these for you and I was thinking of doing pasta for dinner" you hummed placing your hand on his forearm leaning your head against it as he moved rubbing your shoulders.

"But I do Clark..We dont get much time together and I hate having to work when your here." he sighed as you pouted at him.

"Well I love seeing you work...It's the only time I get to see you in these" you scoffed as he poked the rim of your cat eye glasses, rolling your eyes you shook your head"I hate them." he nodded

"You might but I think they are very sexy anyway you carry on and i will go put dinner on then we can relax for the night" you huffed stealling a glance at the clock in the corner of your screen. Three pm. you sighed youd been at this since ten this morning you had saved your drafts all over the place and had to re-read many of them to make sure you was sending the correct ones out.

"No leave it I will do dinner just give me ten minutes-" he stopped you in your tracks with a raised hand and soft sigh

"No you do dinner every week I'm going to cook for you tonight" you smiled at him. This man was so sweet you couldnt help the warmth flood you, he made you feel all weak and giddy. He made to move away but you caught his wrist making him look at you.

"Thank you...But I promise to make it up to you after dinner" a slow grin formed across his face you could feel his excitment mount and kissed your lips tugging your hair back forcing you to moan giving him the access he wanted quickly lapping at your tongue nipping and sucking at it grunting as you tried pinning his down falling into a teasing battle. Which he won as usual slowly and reluctantly you pulled back sighing, one kiss was enough for your stomach to twist and your center to ignite. he pulled away retreating to the kitchen with a wink. You licked your bottom lip and twisted in your seat to carry on moving the files around into order as you heard him move around the kitchen. After another fifteen minutes of checking and double checking you smiled and moved opening your Gmail and began typing one out to your publisher attaching the book in order chapter by chapter. After sending it you waiting for the sent icon then switched off your external hard drive that held all of your writing and back ups.

Just as you closed everything and stood at full height behind your chair stretchering out your legs, headphones still in place you sighed moving the mouse then swore loudly.

"You? what are-OH MY GOD NO! NOOO! no no please you cant- YOU DON'T DO THAT!! FUCK...FUCK YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" At your shouts Clark moved to the door watching as you frantically clicked your mouse he then saw the problem. A bright blue screen staring back at you. He shook his head he told you needed a new computer. You leaned further curseing as you computer died before your eyes. 

"You-fuck you fuck you fuck you in the ass!" You growled and ripped off your head phones and sighed placing them on the desk glaring at the computer hanging your head sighing frustrated. 

"That sounds like an invitation~" He moved quietly walking towards you and quickly sloted himself tight against your bent over form making you gasp cast a look behinde you going to stand straight but he stopped you with a slow hand pressing on your back keeping you in place making you flush. But quickly shook it off looking at the screen before you.

"Clark? Clark! oh my god Clark fix it- save it please you can can't you? is it salvageable? I swear you can fuck my ass if you fix it! " He laughed out loud at the way you casually offered your ass as collateral. He grabbed you placing both hands on your hips keeping you bent over the chair and looked to the pc.

"I'm afraid that is the blue screen of death...And I wont be able to fix it babe" He held you securely. You groaned at his remark whining dejected turning your face to him looking at the pc.

"Nooo... It can't...I don't want a new one!" you felt him hum grinding against you slowly. and just like that you were ready to go your blood pumping hot in your veins your pussy tensing preparing itself for the inevitable. You wanted to jump him there and then.

"Well I'm afraid you have no choice now munchkin, it has died" Your whine became a gasp as he moved finding a perfect spot to have you squirming, gyrating his crotch on your ass you shook your head and pouted. You leaned back as he arched over your form and kissed his jaw, wanting to make him as hot and bothered as you. He grunted humping his hips against you making reveling in your broken moans and breathless gasps. He felt your body humming to life withering against him.

"Wh-what am I gonna do? I don't know anything about this tech stuff" he smiled unable to resist moving closer to you letting you reach up and nuzzle his neck. His cock held snug between the two of you, so tight you felt him throbbing despite the thick jeans he wore, he groaned as you clenched your ass squeezing him lightly.

"Well I can help you there, I will find you a replacement" You dragged your lips across his skin and licked at his pulse then sucked harshly giving another firm squeeze with your cheeks making him moan Breathlessly. He fisted his hand resting it on the top of your ass. You giggled feeling him completely hard against your ass and wriggled hell bent on have a quicky befor dinner. He quickly brought his hand down making you hiss as the cotton did nothing to protect you from his open palm you whimpered when he kicked out your feet spreading your legs making you feel the damp cotton on your slit, your needy little center weeping onto your shorts now that you were held open. He smirked smelling your arousal then pressed harder. Not to be out done he tilted down pressing his balls to your mound searching for your clit and was rewarded with a high gasp as he found it. You jumped up trying to escape him but to no avail his palms held you still and the chair infront of you was wedged tight into your hips giving you no wiggle room. Without wasting anytime he moved insistently grinding on it relentlessly.

"Will-Fuck CLARK! will you-ca-clam down for a second?" he chuckled still moving against you in a teasing rhythm you sighed. That was your answer then.

"Cl-clark will the ne-oohh fuck please!" you begged quickly tensing holding the desk for dear life dropping your head hissing and grinding back on him as his jeans caused a delicious friction against your pussy. the rough fabric almost chafing you despite your shorts

"Yes love?"

"F-Fuck you! oh UGh! God please please? dont-YOur a shit! Will it be the same?" he huffed out a laugh enjoying the way you wriggled below him still trying to slip out from under him, dipping his face to you kissing behind you ear then huffed a deep breath to the shell of your ear. Your moans got higher and more desperate as he set a firm steady pace on your throbbing clit making you shudder your insides clenching tight with every drag of his hips. You were close he could tell from the way you trembled, legs unsteady the only thing holding you up was the back of the chair holding your hips high for him.

"I'm afraid not love, computer's don't come with xp anymore...How you have kept it running for so long I have no idea... Your new one will have windows ten" you groaned loudly slumping forward panting trying to push yourself back to him wanting to match his pace, or better yet beat it. You were so close feeling the heat pooling just above your pussy traveling down. You could feel yourself building fast and doubled your efforts unable to keep quiet as you tried to ride him into your climax with a frantic pace.

"OH OH-fuUUCK yes please please yes C-ClaAARK?!" you all but cried as he moved back just when you was about to cum. He chuckled patting your hip and retreated as you twisted round questioning him. You growled when you was met with a smug grin. 

"Come on love dinner should be ready we can talk about it later for now lets try to forget it hmm?" you grunted and moved your hand to your shorts fully intending on finishing yourself off but he caught it shaking his head

"I dont think so~ you stay just as you are and we can continue after dinner" you gapped at him. What? you had to sit like this for dinner, blushing you tugged the shorts out of your ass he wrapped you up in his arms again kissing the top of your head. You sighed casting one last glance at the screen. There was nothing you could do tonight he moved back to the kitchen to dish up and you removed your glasses placing them on the shelf at the pc.

After dinner you found yourself putting the dishes away. He hummed twisting his head watching as you bent over to the bottom cupboard putting the pan's away. He bit his lip watching your tiny shorts rise up high almost disappearing between your cheeks, they rose high enough that it was clear you had opted to forgo any panties today... Fuck your ass was perfect. He was actually annoyed over the fact that he couldn't fix your pc, he would have definietly held you to your word. He licked his lips groaning as the creamy skin of the bottom of your cheeks peaked from the floral cotton shorts. His dick twitched uncomfortably in his jeans still excited from earlier wanting to just shuck down the flimsy shorts and use your perfect little body, fuck you till his heart content. He smiled slyly and silently he moved behind you. You squeaked as you felt him press himself tight against your slit and tugged pulling you out of the cupboard moving you into a slow rocking dance sucking at your neck, hands moving across your hips to your waist pulling your top up as he went catching the underside of your wireless sports bra, you didn't resist as he pulled them both completely off dropping them to the floor.

"Clark? whats gotten into you?" all you got in response was a dark chuckle by your ear as he bit at it making your toes curl and your heart pick up. You tried turning to face him but he just hummed at you smoothing his heavy palms back down across your skin cupping and pinching your already hard nipples still swaying slowly then trailed them to your waist making you shiver.

"I remember someone saying they would make this weekend up to me after dinner~" you shivered at the teasing tone he used and tried turning to him once more. Only for him to hold your pebbled nipples using them to force you still and grinded his bulge up and down the crack of your ass.

"Yes but not in the kitchen!" he hummed then looked around and grinned.

"Why not? the only room we have left to christen~" his tone became low and reverberated through your chest making you groan as memories of all the different rooms you'd fucked in flashed through your mind. He was right kitchen and loft attic. You'd even fucked in the basement when trying to sort out the fuse box after a powercut. The old 'is that a torch in your pocket or are you happy to see me?' resulting in a quick fuck against the wall.

Before you knew what was what you were being sat on the dining table you blinked...How did he move so fast?. Clark cursed himself for letting his eagerness get the better of him but brushed it off, if he ignored it so would you. Hopefully. Before you could dwell on the movement he had pressed firmly against you, tugging your legs wide around him making you moan grinding against him. You were still wet and wanting from earlier and didn't want to waste time on foreplay now, squirming in your seat threw dinner had made you impatient. Too impatient. 

He laughed as you grabbed a fist full of his hair tugging him down into a furious kiss trying to get your point across. He was quick to dominate your mouth he angled his head to kiss you deeper groaning irritated as the move made his glasses rub the bridge of his nose. Smiling you moved your hands up and pulled his glasses out of the way sliding them across the table. You took a moment to admire him, he was stunning you'll admit you loved him with them on, it gave him a shy and sweet nerdy vibe and made him less intimidating. But without them. My god he was breathtaking so fucking UGH! he looked like a sin itself and had the nerve to still have a boyish charm, that had your insides quivering each time he flashed a smug little grin. He had a face people would pay surgeons millions for and it was all natural! how the fuck?. You moved your hands to his face moving slow you rubbed the slight red on his nose where the glasses had rested, he smiled closeing his eyes as you did he always enjoyed your loving touches. He moved down to your face twisting down to devour your mouth again this time uninterrupted by the glasses. You grunted letting him do as he pleased with you even helping him when he shuffled moving his hands to the waist of your shorts, with a few quick tugs you were sitting but ass naked on the table. You felt him smirk into the kiss pulling back taking in the view of you panting, needy and stripped waiting to be ravished by him. 

He moved fast shedding his clothes kicking his boxers off behind him then quickly tangled himself around you again bending one of your knees up placing one foot on the table beside you. Spreading you open for him, he swallowed as he saw your soaked center as much as he wanted to feast away at the puffy lips he was far to gone, his teasing eariler had him on the brink already he needed to be balls deep asap. He took the small steps towards you moving his hand probing at your wide open slit moving smearing your arousal across you, always checking before diving in he didn't want to hurt you. You screeched as he teased your boiling little bud, it felt ready to burst; you was ready to burst wanting nothing more then to fall apart at the seams around him. He moved closer still running the crown of his weeping cock across your center. Resting his forehead on yours watching with dark eyes as your mouth formed a perfect 'o' keening and mewling as he kept a fast pace on your clit moving from rolling and plucking the tight button then tapped it. You whined panting faster as his fingers toyed with you, moving you locked eyes with him. The heated gaze was what drove you into your first orgasm of the night, you loved when he watched you, it made you feel dirty and sexy. Your body froze arching up and quaking, shivering moaning high and broken. Just as you began to come down he moved to capture your cum on his cock running it across your spasming center dipping in slowly hissing as the heat scorched his swollen head."Best not let that go to waste huh babe?"you moaned loudly and bucked towards him unable to form words making him smirk watching you tremble as the small stimulation made your climax last longer your pussy fluttering trying to swallow him. 

"F-FuUCK CL-CLark please please I..I can't wait oh-AHNO!...UGH-STOP te-teasing meeee" he chuckled against you pressing a chaste kiss to you then slowly he tilted himself before grunting thrusting into you making your give a strangled moan.

Tho you still struggled with his size and he had the internal struggle of holding himself back as not to use to much of his strength. You had both become more confident, he knew just how much you could take at once. He'd found that he wasn't the only one who enjoyed a bit of pain. You tried catching the breath he had just fucked out of you as he quickly forced himself into your tiny heat pressing the last of his cock into you, your body yielded accepting him slowly. You cried out as he finally settled himself.

"FUUCK! fuck babe your still so tight~ such a good girl for me so good...fucking waited all week for this, I hope your ready?~" you moaned at his words he held himself still gritting his teeth, he had to pull himself in taking a second to maintain his control lest he moved too hard and snap one of your bones or something. Finally he opened his eyes then with a deep breath pulled back and began a slow deliberate pace making sure to catch your swollen little bud on each upward thrust making you yelp and withered below him. 

He always love the small little gasps you made, the way you tried keeping yourself quiet it always made it sweeter when he forced you to scream for him. Connecting his mouth to yours he swallowed your breathless pleas as he moved back and forth. You feel hot and prickly as your nerves ignited you felt yourself clenching him, muscles working overtime as he put your body through its paces yet still your wonton pussy was inviting him deeper ,fighting to spread your legs further for him. He smirked seeing the frustration in your eyes as you tried to open your legs further for him, he pulled you closer to the edge of the table making you fall back on and your foot slipped. His hand ceased your knee and held it high keeping you stretched out for him, once he was sure you were secure he moved faster groaning as your walls tensed clamping around him as he began to pound away faster and harder with jerking movements. You closed your eyes tears rolled down your face as he kept going driving you higher and higher making you body twitch and tense. You screeched as he moved one hand to your chest cupping and squeezing your breast then he pinched your nipple pulling making you arch up into him the movement let him sink further into you as he fucked himself right into your cervix; something that you now craved, you loved it feeling the tiny pop as he forced himself as far as he could go. The way as soon as he felt that happen he seemed to rut into you with renewed vigor, like a primal need to breed you overcame him. It always made you weak, pushing you into a lust fueld frenzy as you tried mtaching his pace.

"Fuck y/n uUGH SHIT fuck your so good SOOO FUCKING GOOD YESyes thats it....AGH CUM! Yesyesyes shit I-CAN haha YO-YOUR TRYING ARENT YOU?" He ground out and alternated between grinding harshly making sure to press his pelvic bone on your vulnerable clit, and fucking you beyond what you thought was humanly possible. 

"I can feel it! UHHGG YES BABY FUCK! CUM CUM NOW!!" You Obeyed screaming out gripping the edge of the table and curled up towards him tense as he forces you into your climax you shook bringing up your other leg as you gyrated against him unable to control yourself.

"Fuck-OOOHHH GOOD CL-CLARK yesyesyesyes please dont-dont stop love dont stop AH!" you panted throwing your head back as he fucked you through your orgasm, he was quick to cup the back of your head so you wouldnt hurt yourself as you shattered around him. He wasnt far behind you, his own end was creeping up on him he could feel it in the way his balls tghtened, the way your body was cramping around him made his cock twitch. he movements became sloppy as he groaned louder and louder.

"Fuck...sh-SHIT BaBE I'M GOnna FUUUUUCK YES THATS IT TAKE IT!" you wept when he rutted up into you one final time. He swore feeling squeezing his eyes tight then bit his bottom lip as he felt his eyes warm the tell tale tingling of him loosing control again he held himself still tuckjngnhis chin tight to his chest willing himself to calm down as he filled you. You shivered as he released, finishing as deep inside you as he could get then he held still you lolled back you twitch feeling his thighs quivering against you. You moaned weakly feeling his hot cum shoot up into you and smiled at him reaching up for him. He sighed finally feeling the tingling in his yes recede then opened his eyes slowly looking down through halflidded eyes and smiled panting. He moved kissing your knee softly then nipped you winced at him grunting reaching for him, he chuckled seeing how fucked out you were and lowered his face kissing you deep it wasnt long as you were both still out of breath. You blushed running your hands across him making him shudder as your nails tickled his sides. . He moved over you his hands molding to your sides tucking his head into your chest breathing you in ,you blinked tiredly moving to draw over his back he moaned and relaxed groaning out.

"I love you woman" you moved and racked a hand through his hair scratching his scalp making him groan contently. You poked his cheek and held out his glasses to him with the other.

"I love you to baby...come on up" you said patting him he grunted and moved to stand and carfully dislodged himself from you making you wince. 

You tried to jump down and ended up yelping curling over holding your lower tummy. Although you may have both gotten used to sex and always enjoyed it, you still had light pain afterwards much to clarks regret. He looked down sympathetically

"Babe?" You waved him off and slowly stood straight resting one hand on his chest as he crowded you you whined taking a step which made him frown. This was what he hated about your size difference the hour or so of pain you endured after. He scooped you up making his way tothe stairs muttering apologies which you scoffed at, he moved to the bathroom medicine cabinet and pulled out some paracetamol offering you two. You took them quickly as he turned running you a bath. You sighed watching him fuss over you placing a towel on the heated rack for whennyou bet out and he added your favourite bubble bath to the water. He stopped leaning on the tub beside you.

"Im sorry, I try not to get carried away" you rolled your eyes

"I wouldn't have it any other way clark, I love you,I love our sex life! And besides its not as bad now as it was...we just have to keep at it....Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world now would it?" He smiled at that then placed you in the water sitting on the floor beside you. You giggled when he hissed as his naked ass touched the cool tiled floor.

"You know you could probably just squeez in with me~" he gave you a pout.

"Okay maybe not....we should get a bigger tub, a deeper one. One that covers my knees and tits!" He bellowed a laugh at that and nodded.

"I will put it on my to do list..really I've got to get some tools around here and make a start" you moved around the tub grabbing an exfoliating mit soaking and wringing it then began washing yourself. 

"You got a wash cloth in there babe?" You looked at him seeing him staring at his glistening cock.

"What not do not tell me you have been using these ones? Clark? These are used on my face!" You gasped at him he just blinked at you

"I rinse them after" you sputtered at him.

"No! fucking get a new one from under the sink...The black one use the black one for that I don't want your cum on my fa- NOT A FUCKING WORD!" He snorted raising an eyebrow chuckling at your bright red cheeks and quickly got up fetching a new black cloth from under the sink and stood infront of it washing himself off still laughing out of the side of his mouth shaking his head.

"Any way what do you need tools for I'm not letting you change the bath over if thats what your getting at" you said moving to wash down your now soft legs. He kept his back to you but turned his head still wiping himself down.

"No I wont touch the plumbing, but the barn needs to be painted, theres a few loose boards on the back of the house and some tiles on the roof are missing, you also mentioned wanting a few planters out the back and a patio which would be nice for the summer then we can decorate our room-" he froze and blinked cutting himself off and took a breath.

"Y/n I'm sorry its just I'm so comfortable here and I forget this-" you cut him off as he tried to backtrack his own self consciousness rearing its ugly little head.

"So what did you have in mind for our room?" He looked at you stunned for a second trying to process what you said.

"You don't- I mean its not my house so" you frowned turning to him

"Look at me dumbass...My home is your home, you might not be here full time but its still your home. I thought I made that clear when I gave you the key. If I didn't then I'm sorry but I am now. Clark I'm in this for the long haul and I can see us making a life here together so why not have your input on the decorating we have lots of rooms to do as you can see I have only done the kitchen, hall and living room.. The living room isn't even finished and don't get me started on the garden" he stood speechless he hadn't thought you felt like that, sure he stayed here and had made himself at home, he treated it like a home but for you to say it...It warmed his heart honestly standing there now he could see it, in years to come living here full time with a small army of your kids running... flying about the place between here and their grandma's house across the way.

"So what did you think about doing in the bed room I want to keep the paneling but lighten it up...make it fun you know? that dark wood is horrendous"

"Well I thought of keeping the wooden panels repainting them white to match the floor and on the wall above it having a really bright vibrant wallpaper like something tropical like the parrot wallpaper or just palms" You smiled nodding it was pretty much what you wanted but you was going to paint the wall above teal.

"I like the idea of the parrots that would be really nice we could have a tropical theme" he stood there grinning unsure of what to do with himself he was still reeling from the revelation that this house had become his home in such a short space of time and it truly was they always did say home was where the heart is he definitely understood what they meant now, his own apartment seemed empty just bricks and mortar.

He was kicking himself in a way, if he told you he was superman he could come home whenever he liked! Hell he would make the move and stay here full time tomorrow if he could, its not like travelling to work was going to be a problem. But no he decided he would wait until at least six months had past just to air on the side of caution unless something happened where he had no choice but to reveal himself to save your life, which reminds him he did want to let the league know who you were soon so they could watch out for you just like you were all doing with Bruces new girlfriend and her little brother. He jumped pulled out of his thought by you waving your arms around infront of his face.

"Ah sorry love what was you saying I spaced out a bit there" you nodded giggling at him he really had.

"Welcome back...I asked if you wanted to jump in after me? Im almost done" he shook his head at you 

"No I'm all sorted for now will have a shower when I get back tonight. Now you stay up here and get ready for bed we can watch tv for a while before I have to leave. I will go and clean up downstairs and get you a wheat cushion" You moved your head from side to side contemplating 

"Actually I was hoping to come back with you...Im going to have a few weeks off now before I have to start writing again so thought I could stay with you for a bit" his face lit up at the prospect of having you with him for a few weeks

"That would be great! We can get you a new computer...maybe a laptop would be better either way there's bound to be better deals in metopolis then you can get used to it by the time you have to start work again" you smiled nodding.

"Sounds like a plan what time is your train"

"Six fifteen we should be at the apartment by nine thirty" you nodded that gives you around two hours to pack a bag and get ready. He leaned over giving you one last kiss then left. You stared through the open door as he made his way to the bedroom, watching his pert ass as he moved you pouted knowing he was going to go throw on some clothes,it was a shame he had to cover that glorious ass. Once he was out of sight you laid back in the tub you couldn't wait to spend a few weeks with him and then to come home and start turning this house a home for the both of you.


	6. You're A Little High Love- Christmas Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your and Clarks first christmas takes an unusual start with a trip to the emergency room.
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Medication side effects, Anesthesia Side Effects, Panic Attacks, Flirting, Christmas Fluff, Swearing (come guys its me I swear like a sailor)

You huffed taking deep shaky breaths as you straddled your house. This had been a good idea all the time you thought Clark was going to be the one up here! Not that he forced you to be up here you were trying to surprise him thinking it’d be easy, a quick hop on the roof and hand some lights. A last minute decision that was not working out. You gulped chanting a mantra of ‘don’t look down’ as you shimmied to the front of the house cursing yourself every few moments as you grew more and more uncomfortable hands now trembling numb fingers trying to dig into the shingle roof tiles as you slowly made your way to the front of the house. The string of Christmas lights coiled around one shoulder. So how did we get here? Up on the roof with a wet cold ass freezing and terrified? Stupidity that’s how!

You’d spent the past few weeks in Metropolis with Clark, you’d intended to go and get your new laptop but hadn’t seemed to get around to it, instead spending your time fucking and… Fucking and cooking and fucking some more. With you staying with the man for the first time since you got together you’d not managed to get much done. You both just enjoyed the time you had with one another. It had been brilliant not having to race off and write your chapters or rush them to get some uninterrupted alone time. It was nice not having just a few days, having more than a weekend and just relax without deadlines and train times looming over you both. Sure Clark had work still and had to shoot off at odd hours but when there was a story there was a story, it was the life of dating a reporter you supposed. You’d even saw superman do a fly by once which shit you up suddenly having a man fly by the window twelve stories up! Honestly you don’t think you could ever live in this city with that craziness going on you were very happy with Smallville.

But once he came back to the apartment you both found a normal daily routine, learning how to cohabit. It was perfect and a teaser to what would one day be your lives, you hoped. God knows if he asked to marry you tomorrow you’d be dress shopping the day after! You truly loved this man.

In your loved up honeymoon few week sex marathon you’d lost track of time, before you knew it the unseasonally hot autumn was gone and it was November first. Which could only mean one thing, Christmas was coming and you had fuck all ready. No presents, No lights or decorations or food nothing! It wasn’t like you, you usually started shopping around July. But thankfully you only had to worry about Clark and Martha this year. Even so you decided a laptop could wait until the new year sales, hopefully you’d get a better deal that way and it’s not like you have any writing to do until then anyway so it worked out pretty well.

So you came home with Clark promising to be home soon taking a few weeks off over the Christmas period. Yes home that’s what the farmhouse was now. Since the little heart-to-heart the penny had dropped and Clark had been making himself more at home. His apartment was becoming bare, each weekend another case of things being moved in, little ornaments and photos of him and his parents popping up on the shelves. Martha had a huge grin when she spied her sons diploma that now hung in the hallway along with his graduation photo of her and John standing either side of a slightly scrawny Clark. You’d flushed as Martha had done a double take stopping dead in her tracks seeing them, then she had scanned the wall noting many other of her sons achievements hanging proudly on the wall mixed in with your own, his first ever front page article there right beside the first page of your first ever printed book. She’d smiled and walked past you with a knowing grin but said nothing, she didn’t have to you both knew.

Martha was thrilled from then on she noticed many things creeping into your home, Clark even took the rest of his things out of her house, moving them in to your home. He said there was no point having to run across the field to get his clothes when you had a huge closet just sitting there.

Clark was lucky enough to accrue four weeks holiday from becoming a workaholic after breaking it off with Lois, by the time he met you it was a habit and it was perry who had suggested him taking the month of at once. The man was well aware that you both couldn’t spend much time with each other trying to squeeze everything into two days before needing to be back. He was due home on Saturday and wasn’t due back at work until the eleventh of January.

And when Clark went back it was with a promotion! You’d been so happy when he told you, he had done a piece of investigative journalism and uncovered an anti-LGBTQ councillor taking bribes and using intimidation and fraud to keep the LGBTQ community out of the new housing developments springing up for new buyers. The story had been a success with the local councillor resigning and people being paid out for the discrimination. It had even been covered in a few other newspapers even getting run on the TV! Perry was impressed and has allocated a new article each week that is directed to the people instead of just big news the planet was now sniffing out regular stories with a new 'watch dog’ style article aimed at naming and shaming anything from slum landlords to schools that have inhuman bathroom rules for kids.

Clarks suggestion of having a money saving expert giving away all the tips and tricks that all the businesses don’t want you to know offering advice for the best deals and managing your money was also being added. Clark was over the moon feeling he had finally made a difference and the best bit was Perry asked him to be in charge of the new additions! He was getting his own office; not huge but it was his, and had a small team of journalists working below him and his new job came with extra perks like a being only three days a week, and he also had the added bonus of being due more time off going from four to eight weeks of holiday a year. And if that wasn’t enough he was free to work on his own stories to, no longer forced to work on sports or whatever. You could categorically say you had never been more proud of your man he was finally getting the recognition he deserves.

So here you were the day before he comes home up on the roof hoping to have some decorations up before he came home, wanting to have some of it done… Mainly because he wanted to go the whole hog for Christmas… Cheesy and tacky! You’d had enough of that in the UK with your dad! Santa reindeer and polar bears all over the garden and roof! You wasn’t against Christmas lights these icicle ones from the gable will be enough and maybe a few cute white reindeer by the porch but that’s it!… And a wreath on the door, mistle toe on every door and above the bed it also over the table to because… Well any excuse for more kisses~.

You groaned finally reaching the front of the house breathing deep trying to ignore how high you were you hummed and moved craning over the side of the house spying the hooks Clark said were there all you had to do was hand the lights the long plastic icicles would make the lights rest easier on them once the wire was hooked into the three quarter’s closed eyelet style hooks once the Wire was in these suckers wouldn’t blow out in the wind at all! You took another breath peeking over the side again cringing feeling a small bout of vertigo.

Not a good idea!

You moved somehow you’re shaking numb fingers were working enough to uncoil the lights and find the middle hooking the centre of the cable on the middle hook. Woo-hoo! Now you just need to somehow hook the rest! You moved to and fro hooking the lights on the gable slowly but surely getting a bit more comfortable with the task at hand managing to forget being so high. You sat on your butt feet flat in front of you slowly tip toeing down the side of the roof needing to do the lowest part. That was when you heard it, suddenly you heard Clark screaming at you shouting for you to get down. Within seconds, you threw your head around and cried out, your weight shifted and you slipped feet losing their grip and you fell off the roof. The last thing you remember was the frozen ground coming at you and then pain loosing consciousness whilst hearing Clark shouting out in panic. He must have been screaming loud because he sounded like he was right over you..

You came to feeling groggy and light. You blinked away the dark spots in your vision and took in your surroundings. White and a blue curtain, everything smelled like that funny clean, like alcohol … Not the good drinkable kind. You were in a… Hospital? You looked down seeing the white sheets and uncomfortable thin lilac blanket. Yep Hospital. Fuck you hope your not in the William Harvey that’s a pain to get home from! There were voices talking but everything sounded like there was cotton wool in your ears. You groaned and tried sitting up hissing as you felt stiff yet like jelly. A man appeared beside you hands hovering over you and the bed began sitting up with a mechanical whirring making you snap your head to the side seeing a nurse pressing a button.

“Hello miss y/l/n? Are you okay? Do you have any pain?” she asked kindly you opened your mouth to speak but croaked throat dry and sore. You moved your hands to your neck but they were. Miles off waving blindly before dropping back down with a groan, luckily she seemed to know what you wanted and quickly turned holding a glass to your lips letting you drink the cool water and sigh leaning back into the pillows.

“No pain? Anywhere?” she asked again and you shook your head at her regretting it immediately ass the room began spinning making you groan closing your eyes tucking your head further into the pillows whining and beginning to panic breathing picking up, you felt weird like you were drunk but not, detached you didn’t know what was going on!

“Shh shh it’s okay… Y/N your okay it’s just the medicine wearing off okay? You feel all fuzzy huh?” she added pressing a comforting hand to your hand patting it reassuringly. You hummed and nodded a little still trying to figure out what was going on.

“Will she be okay? How long before it wears off?” the man’s deep voice broke out from beside you, you peaked an eye open to him only now noticing he had sat next to you pulling up a chair beside you one huge hand holding yours swallowing it in his hot palm stroking his thumb over the back of it.

“A few hours she has had a lot of morphine and the anaesthesia, she might feel nauseous have a dry mouth be irritable and could be out of it for a while. Just be patient with her, she probably won’t remember much of getting here…” she said the man nodded but didn’t look at the nurse instead was staring at you sweetly, giving you a small smile. You furrowed your brow twitching and you tried not to blush. God, he was handsome in a plaid red shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows showing off thick ass fore arms that looked like they could rip through steel like no ones business a wide set of crystal clear azure eyes and a perfect set of high cheek bones topped off with the overtly male sharp jawline and little butt chin… You didn’t have a clue who the fuck this demigod was, but he could hold your hand for as long as he wanted! Hell he could squeeze a tit and you’d thank him damn! He must be lost, not that you were complaining hell no this hulking man spreading man can stay, shit if he was that lost he could follow you home like a puppy it was fine with you!

He continued looking at you slowly making you nervous, what was going on- Oh GOD?! DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO YOUR FACE?! Panicked you leant to the nurse who was writing something on your chart eyes still on the man whose grin was growing by the second. You made a small 'psst’ noise making her stop and look at you confused she leant in.

“D-Do I- Have I broke my face?” you have whispered to her drawing a small chuckle from the man, his chest rumbling a few seconds before biting his lip shutting himself up. The nurse tried to keep her face neutral closing her eyes taking a second. Oh god, you were a talker.

“No your face is fine, you just hurt your arm and shoulder and bumped your head Why? Does your face hurt?” she answered also trying to make sure your eyes and head felt fine. You looked to her and tipped your head to the man still there holding your hand.

“N-no it’s just… He’s staring at me” you added the woman smiled managing to curb her laughter and shook her head.

“Well he is just happy you okay, you gave him quite a scare~” you blinked and frowned at her not understanding why the gorgeous beast of a man would be happy your okay… He was a fucking stranger. The man cleared his throat and spoke quietly to you as if frightened of startling you.

“You doing okay there y/n? Do you want anything?” you hummed enjoying the deep timber of his voice letting the southern American lilt wash over you just his voice sent goosebumps over your skin, something which man had ever done before, you couldn’t help have this niggling feeling you knew him, you felt at ease and it was strange, normally you wasn’t one for strangers but… You just knew deep down you could trust him with your life, the thought sent butterflies through your tummy.

“Err… No I’m fine… Wow, your pretty” you said clearing your throat trying desperately not to out right stare at him. He had a wholesome nerd vibe to him, like he was a gentle sweet man that would do anything for anyone. You liked it he felt like home.

“Oh my god no!” you squeaked out as you played back what you just said flushing. What the hell? How had that slipped out!?

“Thank you my love your pretty yourself~” you turned to the nurse with a grin and practically vibrated buzzing from the small pet name she chuckled at you deciding to watch this play out for a few moments.

“Oooo fuck he called me love~ think I’ve got a chance here” you said excitedly swooning over the tiny 'love’ thrown into his sentence, holy shit today was getting better and better, if only you wasn’t in hospital, you started making a half assed plan wanting to get him number before leaving.

“Well I’d say so considering you’re my girlfriend of nearly six months!” he added with a laugh making you freeze and gape at him. Before laughing at him waving him off.

“fuck off! No way!?” you gasped gawking at him sweeping your gaze over your 'boyfriend’ trying to jog a memory or something! Surely he is joking?

“Yes way” he added chuckling showing off a set of perfect white teeth face lighting up glowing with amusement as you wriggled in the bed trying to sit up, he leaned over helping prop you up quickly moving you with ease until you were sitting up fully.

“Then why don’t I know your name?!” you asked shaking your head at him frowning still trying to put a name to him because for the life of you you did not know this man…. But by did you want to!

“Because youre a little high love, on a mix of morphine and anaesthesia… And for the record I’m Clark Kent”

“Kent… Haha! Im from Kent!” you added making him chuckle and shake his head offering a small 'yes I know love’ but you froze once again and shook your head at him. This man was really confused you wasn’t high you just felt… Loose and happy! If not slightly drunk, you probably wore heels again and fell over on a night out… That’d explain it! He was high you wasn’t.

“Nu uh! You can’t be my boyfriend-”

“Oh and why is that munchkin? You’re not going to break up with me are you?” he interrupted with a sly grin admittedly he probably shouldn’t toy with you in this vulnerable state but… It was tempting and when was he ever going to get the chance again.

“No NO I- No! Be my boyfriend- you can be my boyfriend!!… It’s just… I’d definitely remember tapping that hot piece of ass!” you said panicked before getting a little dizzy and flopping back on the pillows dragging his hand with you not willing to let go of the handsome but stupid man, you would have recognized him if he was your boyfriend. He flushed rubbing back of his neck chuckling nervously and the nurse covered her mouth giggling behind her hand finding this incredibly sweet, it was rare that this happened couples forgetting they were couples and seeing each other for the first time.

“God Y/n stop I’m going red~ but yes you’ve been my little munchkin for months now” he added going red hearing a few chuckles from the people just beyond the curtain, it wasn’t everyday you begged him to be your boyfriend you wasn’t exactly being quiet.

You hummed leaning your head onto the pillow behind you eyeing him drowsily before giving him a critical look. Well if he thought you were his girlfriend who were you to kick a gift horse in the mouth? You could do a lot worse than a sexy buff not-geek. He moved in leaning over the side of the bed pulling your hand up to his lips pressing a kiss to it beside the canular making you flush and giggle, He seemed like a big old soppy puppy whoever he was.

“But seriously? D-do we kiss and stuff… Because if not I’m down for that! And we can definitely like? You know?” You stuttered to a stop trying to figure out why you were still rambling and effectively asking this incredibly sexy built so called not-stranger if you could have sex with him…

He smiled at you cheekily and placed a finger to his glasses pressing them up the bridge of his nose with a single thick digit. You followed eyes locking onto the huge finger mouth open slightly as you all but drooled over him seemingly have no control over yourself.

“We are very affectionate and Ma calls us rabbits so safe to say we do kiss and are very snugly couple…” he spoke with a wink making you flush gawking at him jaw opening and closing in soundless words until finally you let out a small cute squeak.

“ Oh my god R-rabbits?! I-you can’t I… Am I really dating a yank?… Do we argue on names of shit?” He laughed nodding managing to contain his chuckles into snorting breaths. Shaking his head lips still ghosting the skin around the iv drip feeding you a lower dose of morphine which shouldn’t have the same effects but still keep your pain low.

“Eraser and rubber is a tough one” he admitted making you scoff at him rolling your eyes at him huffing, before groaning as your stomach churned and head swam in a foggy thick sea of… Haze you felt disconnected, like you were only just in the room but a few miles back.

“A rubbers a fucking rubber” you huffed closing your eyes holding your tummy rubbing it a little the nurse moved holding a fresh plastic cup of water to you getting you to take a few small sips and placed a cardboard bowl on your lap in case you decided to be sick. She did have a small chuckle laughing a little louder from the other side of the bed shaking her head.

“Yes a rubber is a rubber… Until it’s a condom” he added with a cheeky grin. You pouted and heaved quickly being sick expelling the water you’d drank and began weeping ashamed of yourself for being so gross in front of Clark. He shushed you rubbing your back calming you down tell you it’s okay as you got yourself upset. After a few tears he helped you sit back on the pillows slowly twisting your head around taking in the space, For NHS this was nice and quiet, not like the last time which was super busy and chaotic nurses running around doing their best to keep up with the workload. There wasn’t that frantic urgency.

“I will leave you to it and be back in half an hour for her ob’s, if you need anything just press the red button there and one of us will come right in” she added trying hard not to all out laugh at you in this vulnerable state, but it was always difficult when you had a talkative one after surgery. You waved her off with a quick 'bye bye’ as she left taking the small bowl with her leaving a few fresh ones on a small side table, leaving you alone with the hunk of man meat still holding your hand..

You eyed him carefully as he remained beside you moving one hand to fluff the pillows as you tried repositioning. You settled after a few seconds and regarded him as he stood crouching over you smiling sweetly, eyes lit up glowing with a gentle warmth. He seemed to radiate this… Goodness like he was this wonderfully bright happy person. It pulled at you and for a second you couldn’t help feel that whoever his girlfriend was, was an insanely lucky woman. He just didn’t seemed to have that 'jacked meat head’ vibe that a man as huge and built as him normally had. You blinked craning your head as he leaned over you still fluffing the pillows and tugging at the blankets literally trying to tuck you in like a mother hen. You stretched that little bit more trying to peek down his top wanting to see the expanse of muscles he was hiding away, he hummed tilting his head to the side and quirked a brow at you a faint pink on his cheeks.

“… Take your top off” the words escaped before you could stop them, like the weird sleepy fuzzy haze had got rid of your filter… Not that you had much of one to begin with, but normally you didn’t go around asking for handsome men to strip. But fuck it he was your 'boyfriend’ you’d be made not to try and make the most of it!

“Love we are not having sex in hospital” he spoke making you huff slumping in the bed making him sigh as you ruined the hard work he put into fluffing the pillows.

“I wasn’t gonna-I just wanted to seeee! Get your kit off! Please?” you asked trying to use the puppy eyes pouting at him, but he just laughed pressing a kiss to your hair sitting back down stretching out his long thick legs once grunting before going lax once more fingers linked over his tummy as he curled slumping into the chair eyes twinkling with amusement sending what you assumed was meant to be a wink, but didn’t quite make the cut.

“Not right now munchkin wait until we get out of here” you frowned even more not liking missing a chance to see this incredible man half naked.

“Whhyyy?! You look yummy! I just want to seeee… I’m hurt look! Pleeeaassee~” you tried once more putting all the energy you had left into fluttering your eyelashes pleading with him. Eyes going glassy watering finding it all very strange and upsetting. God you almost felt hormonal and weepy all of a sudden.

“Love your right your hurt and high and I know for a fact your not just going to look you’ll start something… We’re not in a private room and people will hear us~” he offered a solution hoping you would see reason even in this wobbed out fuzzy confused state. He found it incredibly cute though, he had expected shouting and crying, not a weepy little horn dog who didn’t recognize him. It was very sweet seeing you all shy and cute again reminding him of your early relationship also showing how far you’d both come.

“… Fine didn’t wanna fuck you anyway!” you huffed turning away from him nose in the air making him chuckle crossing his arms leaning back shaking his head. He was tempted to record this but at the same time you’d kill him afterwards! He settled for rolling his eyes sighing with a lighthearted chuckle.

“Yes you made that quite clear~” he teased sweetly peaking at you with a cheeky grin god he could not wait to explain this one to you later in some ways he hoped you remembered, this was definitely a story he was going to bring up again and again.

“fuck you yank!” you swore at him lower lip wobbling torn between crying out of disappointment and being angry at the sexy American making fun and laughing at you.

“When the medication wares off love, I promise~ Why don’t you get some rest munchkin? You need some sleep”

“No- And don’t tell me what I bloody need” you snapped petulantly poking your bottom lip out sulking over the fact your so-called boyfriend wouldn’t let you have a quick peek. He sighed and moved closer pressing a warm kiss to your cheek making you go all mushy and melt as he peppered your face with kisses until you were all red and bashful squirming trying to cover your cheeks. You winced as you pulled your arms up and finally noticed the thick bandage on your left bicep and whined alarmed snapping to face Clark.

“How did I get- What’s that? Wh-what have I done?!” you asked voice wavering getting higher and you tried bolting up eyeing the arm. He pressed a hand to your chest holding you still and smoothed your hair back hushing you. You calmed a little reaching for him feeling scared and confused, he moved and sat on the bed next to you, careful of the Iv. once he was sure he wasn’t pulling on anything he wrapped himself around you kissing your head pulling you to his chest leaning back resting your ear over his heart sighing rubbing your ribs. 

“Shh shh it’s okay munchkin… Your okay, you just broke your arm and popped your shoulder out. You had surgery they had to put some pins in to put it in place. You slipped on the roof, trying to put the Christmas lights up” he explained slowly making sure you understood, you whined and tucked your head into his chest drawing in a deep breath relaxing before shaking your head lightly at him.

“…. No I didn’t” you spoke slowly to him a little confused, why would you climb the roof when your scared of heights? You’d never do that… Would you? You wanted to overcome your fear, and it sounded more viable than going out and falling over drunk, you didn’t really go out much you were busy and all your friends were new mums not wanting to leave their kids home alone with their dads… Or babysitters.

“What? Babe you did I was there, I watched you fall love” he spoke a little upset, almost as if he felt guilty. You shook your head and peeked up t him not wanting to move whilst he was drawing light soothing patterns over your ribs.

“No I I’m scared of heights” you said quietly sounding sad and confused a slight bit to your words as if you were criticizing yourself internally. Clark hummed pressing his nose you, your hair only now relaxing as he held you. God, it was horrendous! He, Clark Kent! Had made you jump by shouting at you and his heart stopped as he saw you slip, tumbling off the roof. He had frozen in panic and shock, he couldn’t move. He was fucking superman for god’s sake and he had choked letting you hit the ground. He had been too late, you were out cold but not, you’d hit your head and all you kept shouting was that you couldn’t see screaming and crying all the way to the hospital. Luckily you had managed to sort out insurance which was a god send and you’d immediately been seen to.

But this incident will haunt him, not just because of being hurt, but the fact you were in trouble, and he fucking froze! Even with Lois he never ever froze he jumped straight in eyes blazing saving his woman. It frightened him he loved you so much, and he had failed. He won’t fail again, this just brought two things to light. One he had to tell the league about you the next time he met up with them and get them to keep a look out. And two, Clark had to tell you about the cape…. and he had to tell you soon.

“I know, you panicked hit some ice and slipped loosing your balance” Somehow despite the thoughts circling his head he managed to answer you taking a few deep breaths calming himself, his mind was racing, but he couldn’t afford to think of all that now. He would sort it out another time what matters right now was that you were safe and healthy… Just a little high but that would wear off soon and you’d be home in a few short hours.

“… It’s cold? But I’m hot!” you asked whining pressing closer to him snuggling even though you were complaining of being hot. He smiled cupping the back of your head and then pulled away a little peering out of the window.

“Thats because your in the hospital, but outside its cold, look snow. Can you see out the window?” he added sitting up directing you to peek around him to look out of the window you only just noticed was there behind the iv drip and tall cabinet. You gasped loud seeing a blizzard huge snowflakes dancing in the air as they fell past the window landing on top of a thin blanket of snow that had only been falling for an hour of so.

“SNOW! WOW! THAT LOOKS LIKE A BLIZZARD!” you cried getting excited leaning over him trying to get a better view, a grin washed over your face eyes lighting up.

“Mmm hmm and its only been snowing for an hour” he added with a grin. You looked from the window to him then back again. You relaxed watching in slight awe, it was rare that snow laid normally you’d yet a light dusting that melted in minutes but this looked like it could be proper snow with a few inches- maybe enough to make a snow angel! You felt giddy watching it like an excited little kid.

“Its laying look already! Kent must be about to break records I’ve never seen it fall like that before” you added grinning suddenly you couldn’t wait to get out of here and spend sometime outside in the snow, you always thought it was pretty, it made everything seem magical not to mention clean! You frowned feeling Clarks chest rumble with chuckles he was laughing at you? You clicked your tongue and tried pulling away from him feeling sour.

“Oh love no come here you silly girl~ I wasn’t making fun of you, its just well… You’re not in Kent munchkin your in Kansas” you blinked at him. What? No you can’t be… That’s- you can’t be in fucking Kansas! You frowned this must be some fucked up wizard of oz shit which you wasn’t buying! You figited and sat up straighter trying to look about the road outside that come past the hospital and spied a few cars driving… On the wrong side of the road.

You froze and panicked for a second whipping around feeling more and more disorientated by the second. Shaking your head at him eyes welling with tears and you whined trying to think, you couldn’t. There was nothing! You can’t be on the other side of the world! You heaved a few deep breaths a few tears escaped your eyes. Why can’t you remember? Where you drugged? Rufied?

“K-kansas…. no no no we can’t be-I’m in hospital… William Harvey in Ashford” you stuttered slowly squeaking out the words past quiet panicked sobs, still looking around the small cubicle hoping to find some answers. Clark moved placing both hands on your shoulders forcing you to hold still look at him, he smiled reassuringly and you whined sniffing panicking just about ready to have a break down.

“Seriously sweet pea your in Kansas, America. Smallville. Ridge View general hospital to be exact … See how everyone has an American accent” he added with a small grin trying to let you know where you were hoping it would help calm you down. You froze and blinked at him again before letting go sobbing crumbling into panicked sobs.

“W-wha?…. I’m in…NOOO! Ho-how, did I? Am I homeless!? Oh god, I’m homeless aren’t I!?” Clark froze catching you as you threw yourself into his chest weeping he shushed you rubbing your back pressing kisses to you shuffling back almost sitting you on his lap whispering for you to calm down and calling you a silly munchkin. He will admit he was confused as to why you thought you were homeless because you were in America… But the nurse did say you’d be all confused until the medication wore off. He held you kissing your head rocking slowly not wanting to see you so upset. You sniffled into him trying to calm down and pull away realizing you were getting his shirt all wet, but he held steadfast keeping you still scratching your scalp making you hum and pressed your head back into him closing your eyes as he hit the spot. 

“That’s it love… good girl just relax it’s okay… Your okay, your not homeless, you live in a cute little farm house just outside of town” he added softly trying to ease your fears no matter how silly you sounded, you were vulnerable and fragile and everything seemed real and confusing to you, at first it was cute but now he was getting a little concerned he didn’t want you getting in a state, ideally he wanted you to sleep the drugs off and wake up tomorrow morning all back to normal.

“Re-really?” you asked tearfully sniffling still uncertain, it frightened you, you didn’t know what was going on or why you were here… You don’t remember much and you felt alone and afraid. But Clark seemed to know what he was talking about so, and he was calm so perhaps you can trust him, you gut says to trust him.

“Really munchkin” he smiled down at you wiping your tears as you spoke quietly nodding trying to calm down but it was a shock, you were on the other side of the world in a hospital alone in the arms of a sweet stranger who said he was your boyfriend.

“I-is it yours?” you almost whispered as you sniffled quietly watching the snow fall outside, it calmed you down concentrating on the slow drifting flakes falling by the window. You closed your eyes enjoying the way he played with your hair feeling safe and secure.

“No it’s not love, it’s yours you bought it with your own money” he said slowly patting your back dropping his hand from your hair, you huffed grabbing his wrist pressing it to your hair again with a pout, clearly not wanting him to stop he laughed quietly at the small sigh as his melting into him as he moved his fingers again drawing patterns on your scalp before combing through your locks.

“… Is it Christmas?” you asked cutting yourself off with a yawn eyes still closed feeling drowsy everything catching up to you.

“Mm hm yes it is munchkin, you were running around trying to get the Christmas lights up by yourself after I told you to wait”

“I hurt my arm oh the roof?” you reiterated eying the thick bandages he nodded again not the slightest bit bothered about explaining it all again, he didn’t mind you were calm and had stopped crying that was enough for him

“Yes you broke it love and got a nasty bump on your head” you nodded to him and looked at your arm again moving a hand to prod at the bandage and spoke quietly still sniffling.

“… Are the lights up?”

“Don’t you worry about all that, we will sort them out and a tree after you get out of here” Clark moved pulling your hand away from the bandage not wanting you to mess with it to much. Speaking slowly trying to tip toe around anything that could upset you again.

“I don’t have a tree?” you asked slowly tipping your head back to look at him yawning again wriggling about on his lap slumping back against him closing your eyes again before blinking them open, he smiled as you tried fighting your drowsiness it was cute watching you trying to stay awake.

“Oh love don’t worry I will get us a tree for the house” he spoke quietly rocking you slightly trying to help you nod off knowing you needed some rest, you’d feel better in the morning.

“Yo-you will?” you spoke moving your hands grasping him tightly not wanting to let him go for a second, he was here and comforting you, the only one here for you and you needed him. You had this gut feeling he would protect you.

“Of course I will, I’ll go to the lot and get one, I promise” he hummed repositioning you as your head dropped against him, he pulled at you trying to make sure you wasn’t pulling on your arm or straining your neck as you curled around him.

“One with lights? And jingles?” you spoke quietly out loud imagining the plastic tree with lights that played little Christmas jingles the soundtrack to your Christmases as you grew up.

“No love we put the lights on it silly girl real trees don’t come with lights you know” he huffed at you as you snapped your head up facing him leaning back away from him shocked but your face lit up a grin splitting your face as you thought about it, a real tree? A big fluffy real tree that will make your house smell of Christmas without hanging the tree smelly ornaments?

“A real tree!? I’m getting a real one? I’ve never had a real one before!” you spoke squeezing the thick man shaking with excitement childish glee taking over at the promise of such a treat.

“I know love that’s why I’m going to get one and make our first Christmas extra special~” he grinned leaning down pressing his lips to the tip of your nose making you flush and tuck your face into him again going all shy.

“That’s really sweet!” you muttered around a yawn snuggling into the warm chest moving your fingers across his shirt tracing the straight lines plucking at it lightly trying to keep yourself awake.

“Thank you love, now get some rest sleep off all those nasty medicines…” he uttered trying to coax you to relax and sleep he knew you needed it. you grunted shaking your head whining at him not wanting to sleep, you were a little worried he would disappear and you’d be alone!

“Not tired” you huffed at him, he frowned patting your back trying to think of something, if you were home he would cuddle with you in bed lounging about before rolling on top of you making love slowly and having a nap beside you. But he couldn’t do that here… Apart from that he would usually, that’s it!

“Will a cocoa help?” he spoke knowing a milky hot cocoa was a treat you enjoyed getting decent nights sleep, there was a small coffee shop by the main entrance that made proper cocoa.

“Hot chocolate? Maybe…” you grinned tiredly slowly tipping your head to the side. A hot chocolate sounded perfect! He chuckled and squeezed you tight lifting you from him putting you in the bed covering you with the blanket tucking you in and leant over you hovering his face above your lips.

“As the lady wishes. I will be right back with your cocoa” he spoke pressing a kiss to your lips making you gasp quietly not ready for the intimate kiss, he twisted his face indulging in your second first kiss. He moved slowly dipping his tongue into your mouth roaming it reiterating his dominance with swift licks suckling on your tongue making you moan quietly then he pulled back trapping your lip between his teeth pulling at it teasingly before releasing it following pressing a parting kiss sweetly on your quivering lips.

“With whipped cream and chocolate?” he asked smiling impishly enjoying the bright blush on your face, you nodded slowly eyes lost glazed over, you blinked trying to find your breath again wanting to say something instead of just staring at the man, but he gave a wink and left before you could even say a word.

Clark grunted as he woke in the chair the next morning, because of the way the medication had effected you he didn’t feel right leaving you after you fell asleep. He had spoken to one of the nurses explaining how panicked you’d been, and he’d been allowed to stay the night. He smiled watching you sleeping soundly. Last night he had made a quick trip home getting a change of clothes for the both of you then got to work on finding a tree as promised. He didn’t waste anytime and managed to have a tree placed it in a stand in the living room with a string or white blue and pink lights on it. 

How you ask? He may or may not have flown out to the middle of nowhere and hand picked one, snapping it and bringing it home for his precious little love bug. His hurt little munchkin wanted a real tree, and he would damn well give her one… Also, he can’t wait to see the surprised look on your face when you come home to the lights up and on. His Ma had also seen him flying about and come over giving him a swift slap around the ear and began a small rant asking what happened, if you were okay, when you were coming home at the same time scolding him for not phoning and letting her know what was going on. It was clear she had been worrying herself sick. The result was she was coming over with dinner tonight so neither of you had to worry about cooking, which he didn’t mind he loved his mothers cooking and it was a rare treat now, normally it was y/n running dishes over to his ma trying to prove that British food wasn’t that bad. And in all fairness it wasn’t… Until she made scones, Clark cannot get behind scones.

Once he returned to the hospital you were still asleep and slept through the night which was a relief. The next morning you’d woken up all back to normal having slept off the rest of the medication and moved onto a lower oral dose of morphine. You hardly remember anything from the hour or so you’d been up before having your drinking chocolate and falling back to sleep, he didn’t say much he was just happy to have you back.

A few hours and one bright pink cast later you were up and about waiting to be discharged and in true y/n fashion you’d begun to make demands. You wanted to go and get some decorations for the house you had even written a list on your phone. Clark rolled his eyes saying it’d be better going home and getting some rest, but he fell victim to the puppy eyes in full mismatch eyes watering, bottom lip wobbling and whimpering 'but I’m hurt’. 

And that was how he found himself in town pushing a shopping cart whilst you squealed adding even more blue and silver tinsel to the cart. He sighed but smiled seeing a little woodland animal theme building, velvet, glitter and felt and a box of pastel blue silver and teal baubles and a second box of clear baubles with silver tiny stars inside stags, dear, feathers a few unicorns, little cute mice. All sweet little ornaments. Not that he didn’t pick a few to, there were a couple of dangling opalescent 'stars’ and jewels he also picked up some DIY baubles that you put photos in, he wanted one of his dad and yours on the tree. Next year he would have proper ones made, but for now these plastic ones will do. then he got to pick out a wreath that had a 'winter wonderland’ vibe with matching garlands everything seemed to be light colours and have a 'frosty’ look. Pastels and whites giving a crisp modern vibe yet playful, magical but not childish or gaudy. He liked your style. He glanced at you seeing you yawn again you were significantly slower than you were a few moments ago everything catching up with you. He would be lying if he didn’t enjoy picking out decorations with you but… He wanted to get you home and wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa.

“I think we are just about there love, come on we should head back” he offered but you whined and spun around, to fast apparently as you held on to the cart almost falling over.

“Nooo I didn’t get it! I want it everywhere! And we don’t have an angel!!” you sulked leaning heavily on the cart swaying Clark sighed and moved beside you holding your waist as you yawned again, and relaxed into him humming reveling in his warmth as he wrapped himself around you.

“Oh love come on we can come back in a few days when your feeling better, there is enough here to make a start” he spoke quietly trying to sway you. He had got all the garlands for up the stairs and banister as well as led garlands for over the fireplace and little ornaments for the shelves, there was enough tree decorations in the cart to decorate two trees and more lights to go over the porch, he really wasn’t sure what else you were after.

“But I don’t want to make a start I want it all done! Its our first Christmas it has to be perfect!” you pouted slowly turning into him sticking your lip out. You really did want it to be perfect, this was not only your first Christmas with Clark, but your first Christmas to have your own Christmas, to do things your way and create your own traditions! You wanted everything done.

“But your dead on your feet” you sighed as he spoke watching you sway slightly blinking at him tiredly. You would admit you were getting a little exhausted but that didn’t mean you wanted to go home et, it was only two in the afternoon.

“Please just five more minuets?” you pleaded up at him fluttering your lashes pressing a gentle kiss to his chest making him give you a look before reaching over you moving the boxes about making a small space and tipping his head at you.

“Come on munchkin in you get” he said making you giggle as he didn’t wait for a reply picking you upsetting you in the cart before pushing you down another seemingly unending isle or Christmas goodies. You smiled from inside the cart enjoying yourself. Here you were shopping for your own decorations for your own house! God, you felt like an actual adult! Everything would be how you liked it! You ushered Clark faster pointing out more things, a sweet little set of gonk gnomes with light up noses and some small felt penguins that would sit nicely around the new Christmas mulled whine candles. You sighed urging him to go faster still passing the gaudy tacky isles, god you know it had to be around here somewhere! You ducked your head peering through the bard of the cart into the Isles scanning the shelves. Suddenly it caught your eye and you giggled and pointed.

“Here! Here down there” he chuckled as you bounced in the cart trying to make it go faster dashing off down to your prize. You heard a clark chuckle and peered back at him seeing him shaking his head , he grinned seeing you point to a box of fake mistletoe.

“Ah how could we forget?~” Clark said side stepping the cart and plucking a box from the shelf only to be instructed to pick up two which made him laugh, but he did as he was told picking another box up getting a little excited thinking of all the places he was going to pinning this misteltoe… Like his belt~

“Now what else love?” he smirked leaning down crossing his arms on the cart walking slower trying to savour the trip, as much as he needed to get you home he also wanted to enjoy this trip, it was nice

“An angel! Not a cheap one, I want a big one with the porcelain head and arms” you explained, it was just something from home you wanted to mimic, you’d used the same angel every year for as long as you could remember. It was older than you, a long gold dress with large voile sparkling wings she he a porcelain head, black hair in a bun with a beautiful crown and dainty hands. You wanted something reminiscent of her for your new home. Clark smiled spinning the cart fast making you squeal giggling as he began jogging down the isle leaning over pressing a sweet kiss to your head racing off to pick a tree topper.

“Can I open my eyes now?” you asked giggling hands still covering your eyes and managed to wrestle the bags hooked over his wrists as well as manouver you. You chuckled as he replied a no ushering you through the front door kicking it closed and directed you through the hall to the living room. you sighed hearing him dropp the bags with a grunt.

“Ah Ah! No peeking, you just keep those eye closed~” he hummed kissing your head coaxing you across the space grabbing one of the many soft faux fur throws you had scattered about in the living room. you turned smilling to him as the thick warm throw was laid over your shoulders. moved around you sitting you down on the fluffy grey rug infront of the firplace which you heard him light with a woosh and rush of heat quickly warming your back, maybe too quickly but then again he was a man and they had a thing about fires… And barbecues, and just about anything else that could potentially blow up in their face and you dont think clark was an exception to that rule.

“Can I look now pleeaase?” you whined to him stretching out your legs trying to get comfy listening to him as he rounded you again and came to a stop infront of you then spoke.

“hmm I’m not sure… It’ll cost you a kiss” he hummed crouching infront of you one hand dipping under the tree flicking on the sparkling lights as you tipped your head up lips puckered. Clark move pressing a sweet kiss to your lips, then another and another following you as you giggled pulling away. He craned over you, hands pulling at you slowly spreading you out underneath him on the blanket. You smile humming opening your mouth as he tongue prodded at the seem of your lips. you groaned quietly as his huge hands pulled your hips settling against you devouring your mouth deliberatly. you giggled as he moved grinding into your crotch making you buck up to him slowly becoming needy for him going a whole week without making love was too long.

“so? One kiss was the deal~ can i look now mr kent?” you said through a grin twisting away from him not that he cared moving his lips down the column of your throat leaving wet open mouthed kisses in his wake, using his teeth dragging ever so lightly drawing a small shiver from you, a small palm pressing on his chest trying to push him away but he fought for his place only releasing your neck when he wanted to. You moaned as he began sucking harshly drawing a keen as he attacked your offered neck. then he moved parting with a kiss on the red mark he had suckled onto the skin. He never liked your neck bare, he wanted his his kisses all over you so everyone knew you were spoken for and treated right!

“oh god sorry did i say kiss? I meant fuck love~ if you’d be so kind?” he spoke with a cheeky grin that you could hear. you arched towards him lips ghosting his lips ,eyes still closed teasing him by licking your lip the tip of your pink tongue just grazing his lip making him grunt tipping his head closer nose brushing your in an eskimo kiss.

“I’d rather fuck in bed and not on the living room floor… It’s not very romantic~” you teased pulling away from him laughing

“N-not romantic? Babe we have a roaring fire, fluffy rug, fairy lights and a tree!” he exclaimed jumping back almost getting head butted as you got all excited sitting up straight.

“What?!” you yipped flicking your eyes open and turned seeing the huge beautiful thick tree. a real tree! you moved a hand out slowly touching a low branch, it was only now that you could smeel the fresh scent of the tree. Clark hovered over you still grinning down at you as you glowed below him face lit up and giddy clearly you’d fogotten his promise to deliver a tree.

“So? Can we have sex by the christmas tree?” you laughed and moved pressing him to the side making him roll to the floor. He growled playfully grasping you as you kneeled grasping for a bag of decorations.

“well it’s not a christmas tree yet we need to decorate itAHHH! CLARK!?~” you yelped as he captured you dragging you back throwing himslef on the floor pinning you on to of hims arms locking around your form somhow wegding your legs open by bending his and holding them wide. You failed about trying to wriggle free giggling as he moved biting and growling into your neck tickling you.

“Not a christmas tree? I put lights on it!”

“C-clark?!” you whimpered out as one huge hand moved cupping the apex of your thighs through your jeans. His strong hand began rubbing slowly deft fingers curling digging into the seam pressing on your opening drawing faint moans. You grunted feeling the heat seep through your jeans as he hand rubbed furiously pressing more open mouthed kisses to your neck managing to bite and tug your top revealing more skin for him to taste. You wriggled unsure if you were trying to free yourself wanting to decorate the tree, or turn around so you could grind on the prized gorgeous male below you. He laughed before latching onto your neck biteing and licking making you squeal as his perfect teeth worked on your skin claiming it as his own.

“Clark y/n I saw your car and thought I’d- hOLY CRAP! I’M SORRY I ERR OH GOD!? On your back y/n? Well thats a new one on me” you and clark froze in place as Martha came into the hall standing at the livingroom door a large ceramic pot topped with tinfoil. She stared for a few seconds befor smiling slyly raising her brows and tipping her head to you both still sprawled out on the floor Clarks hand wedged between your legs. You squeaked and wriggled somehow managing to clamp your legs shut making the situation much worse as clark tried tugging his hand free but struggled.

“FUCK! MA!?” Clark said finally freeing his hand and quickly sat up at breakneck speed making you slightly dissy, you held a hand to your head grunting as clark began stammering cutely behinde you trying to explain what had happened.

“I er we were just… She fell..” he finally offered you snapped your head to him blinking at him as if to say. Really? thats your excuse? But Martha just shifted on her feet and sighed scoffing at him. She wasn’t an idiot she knew what was going on but was determined to feed the both of you before you got on with… 'The festivities’ she understood, really she did and she was happy that the both of you were happy and had a full healthy sex life… But you still needed to eat! Besides she enjoyed teasing the two of you still.

“Oh and I suppose you were just helping her up my boy? Such a gentleman~” Martha said chuckling rolling her eyes as you both sat on the floor flushing at being caught about to do the deed. you peaked up at her like naughty school kids. it was cute how flustered you both got this wasn’t the first time she’d almost walked in on you, hell she’d almost caught you at it in clarks old bedroom in her house! It made her laugh that the two of you still thought she didn’t know just how randy the both of you were~

“I err well yes my hand slipped and I erm- she… Fuck.” clark mttered with a sigh giving up, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and you both shared a shy look. Martha watched eyes twinkling very amused

“Yes now that I’d believe… Come on kids dinners ready you can have christmas sex once I’m gone for now its time to eat, clearly you have an appitite.. Just not for food~” she added pokeing fun at the two of you and moved into the house towards the kitchen with the large dish covered in tin foil.

“MA?! W-we weren’t having sex!” Clark called out glowing but his reply was a laugh from the woman already pottering about in the kitchen. you sat still for a few seconds sharing a look with clark who was still embarassed before bursting out laughing.

“Holy shit that was close~ You know she knows right?” you added your laughter dropping off into the odd giggles.

“Your telling me… Fuck I have to sit through dinner like this?!” he complained holding your hips pulling them back grinding the erection into your ass. You whined turning to him pressing a kiss to his cheek as he sulked.

“… Well Mr Kent I destinctly remeber you getting me all horny and making me sit through dinner~” he grunted clearly unimpressed with how tonight was going, not that he didnt want his Ma over here… He just wushed she’d held off untill he had got a little snuggle time… he should of just come home earlyier from the store… It was the angels fault! He summarised glaring at the bags by the tree.

“Come on your Mum’s right I’m hungry” you said standing up and made your way to the kitchen where you could hear martha getting the plates and cutlery out of the drawers. Clark got up dashing behinde you hands on your hips making you laugh when you realised he was useing you as cock cover not wanting his Ma to see his happy stick. you shook your head at him entering the kitchen.

“Come on you. Food then decorations” Clark sighed and you turned to see him slump clearly dissapointed you moved a hand pinching his cheek sticking your lip out in a mock pout and spoke in a baby voice

“Aww poor baby, tell you what we get the tree done and then you can have as much christmas nooky as you want.” you offered a hand out to him, wanting to make a deal he eyed it blue eyes lighting up a little and tilted his head.

“As much as I want? E-even if I want to go all night? And in the shower to?” he asked squinting at you, you shook your head giggling at him and then nodded.

“I did say as much as you want babe and that includes where~” you stated letting him make of it what he will, already looking forward to the mini marathon he was planning.

“Fuck yes!” he exclamied clapping his hands before pressing a kiss to your shoulder perking up at the prospect of hour long fucks between the fireplace and tree.


End file.
